My Moonlit Lover
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: YYxY, SxJ - In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!
1. Prologue

Title: My Moonlit Lover  
>Part: 015  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Warnings: YAOIAnthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.

A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My Moonlit Lover - Prologue

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the deserts of Egypt, three teenagers waited anxiously for an audience with their tribe's leader. As members of one of the many nomadic tribes that still roamed the land, they were subject to a different set of rules and as such, needed the permission of their elders before they could take action. What worried them was that they might be denied their request; what they were about to ask was unprecedented, but they strongly felt that it was necessary for their futures.

A shaft of light pierced the darkness outside as one of the elders stepped out of the tent. "You may enter now," she said softly, smiling kindly at the nervous teens.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, the spiky tri-color haired, crimson-eyed youth followed her into the tent, followed closely by his two childhood friends.

Walking to the center of the tent, they stood directly before their pack's Alpha, all visible signs nervousness gone now as the two taller males flanked their crimson-eyed friend. This was one place they could not afford to show weakness.

"Alpha, honorable elders; we come before you today with an unusual request," the youth paused for a moment before continuing. "As you are aware, the three of us have come of age and are now ready to take on the responsibility of a mate."

"And I suppose you have come to tell us your choices?" one of the elders sneered, his condescending tone earning him a sharp glare from the Alpha.

"No," the teen replied, ignoring the rudeness of the elder. "But our request does involve our choosing."

"In the months that have passed since the last of us had our sixteenth birthday, we all have been sharing dreams," the tall, silver-haired youth to the right spoke, taking over for the crimson-eyed teen. "In these dreams, we have seen images of foreign lands, all of us seeing the same places, yet for each a different one is more prevalent."

"And in that land we see the most, we sense a calling in our heart, one that comes with a whispered promise that our chosen mate awaits us if only we will take them," the other tall youth finished for him, his pupilless lavender eyes focusing on each elder in turn as he spoke.

"We have come to believe that our dreams are a sign from Hathor herself, one that will lead us to our destined mates," the crimson-eyed youth spoke passionately, ignoring the astonished gasps from some of the elders at his mention of their patron goddess.

For a long time the Alpha did not speak, warding off any conversation from the others with a well placed glare as he considered what the teens were asking.

"I see," he drawled finally, locking eyes with the crimson-eyed teen, "and have you discussed these dreams and your interpretations of them with the Priestess?"

"Yes, in great length . . . and she agrees with our judgement. Furthermore, she believes we must begin our journey now if we are to be successful," the youth replied calmly, still unsure of their leader's true opinion but determined to win him over.

Silence reigned over the room as their leader contemplated the teens' words, being careful not to let his personal opinion sway his final decision.

Just as the teens felt the stifling quiet becoming suffocating, their Alpha spoke once more, "Very well. Gather your friends and prepare for your journey. You have our full support and our blessings."

The crimson-eyed teen smiled as his friends clapped him on the back, "Thank you, father."

Akunamanon smiled back at his son, "There's nothing to thank me for, Atem. Just promise, for your mothers' sake that you'll write us once in a while."

Marik snickered and elbowed the silver-haired teen in the ribs, "Bakura will if he doesn't want his mom to drag him back by his tail!"

"That's nothing compared to what YOUR mother will do!" he hissed back, giving Marik's spiky blond locks a sharp tug in reprimand.

"That's enough you two!" Atem growled, grabbing his friends and dragging them from the tent. He didn't want his father to regret his decision or worse, change his mind, just because his friends were being immature.

"Are you sure they'll be all right on their own?" one of the female elder's asked, "They're still so young."

"I would not have permitted it if I did not believe in all three of them," Akunamanon stated, his conviction showing clearly in his voice. "They may be young, but they believe this is the path they must take, and if it truly is Hathor's will, then who am I to defy our goddess' will?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thousands of miles away, on one of the islands of Japan, a small family enjoyed a rare moment of true freedom in the wild.

Stationed high atop a rock formation, a pair of sapphire-blue eyes watched the playful antics of two wolf pups mock-fighting in the clearing below, his ears alert to any foreign sounds. There were few wild creatures in the area that could pose a possible threat, but the forest was far too close to the city for the older wolf's liking.

((Oniisan, come play with us!)) the teal and aqua-furred pup called up to him when he and his litter mate paused in their play.

((Yeah Nii-sama. Pleeeaase?)) the smaller, ebony-furred pup whined, widening his blue-gray eyes for effect.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the cinnamon-brown furred wolf stood, scenting the air for anything nearby. Once assured that there was no potential danger, he returned his gaze to his siblings. ((Very well,)) he replied, bounding down the rocks to join his brothers. ((But not for long, we have school tomorrow.))

((Aaww.))

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	2. Chapter 1

Title: My Moonlit Lover  
>Part: 115  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**2 years later . . .**_

Groaning in exasperation, Yugi Mutou rolled his eyes as an all-too familiar scene played out before him. Once again, his best friend Katsuya Jonouchi had gotten into a fight with the school's resident genius, Seto Kaiba. Over the last few months the incidents between the two had grown so frequent that you could almost set your watch to them.

And at least once a week the pair's fighting would escalate into a physical scuffle of some sort or another. The fights would always start the same way too: The two teens would cross paths, usually in the school-yard, and then one of them would throw out a nasty remark. This would cause the other to retort angrily in response, initiating what would then become a very loud argument between the two. Eventually, one of them would lose their temper and in no time they'd be rolling across the ground. Oddly enough, despite Jonouchi's best efforts to the contrary, neither teen really got hurt in their scuffles. Kaiba never threw a punch hard enough to do any serious damage and somehow always managed to block or deflect all of Jou's. Usually their fights would end when one of the teachers spotted them or when Jou got tired of being pinned under Kaiba and started hollering loud enough to attract more attention.

"Jonouchi-kun! Kaiba-kun! Please stop fighting!" Anzu Mazaki yelled at the scuffling pair, worried that one of them would get seriously injured.

"Don't bother Anzu, they're in their own little world," Hiroto Honda replied, sighing at his childhood friend. He just didn't get it, why was Kaiba so fixated on harassing his friend and why wouldn't Jonouchi just ignore the asshole?

Before he could ponder the enigmas that were Kaiba and Jonouchi any longer, the fight was interrupted by a teacher and the two combatants were escorted to the office for their punishment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Stupid principal. Stupid detention. Stupid Kaiba!" Jou grumbled under his breath as he stomped off to homeroom. As if being at school wasn't bad enough, now he had after-school detention for the rest of the week. And it was only Tuesday!

Unbeknownst to him, both the principal and Kaiba had heard his complaints and neither one could say they were surprised by his behavior.

"Not the best way to gain your intended mate's affection," the white-haired man stated finally.

Kaiba sighed, they'd had this conversation before. "I'll worry about that when we've graduated."

"I still say you should talk to him," the older man advised, knowing the teen's reasons for being so secretive. But the inu-youkai (1) had been watching the young werewolf fight with his chosen for well over a year now and was growing tired of it. It was worse than watching his youngest son mooning over his best friend's twin sister. "There are other 'friendlier' ways to scent your mate, without others suspecting you're anything but friends," he reminded the teen, hoping he'd take his advice.

"It's too risky," was the stoic teen's clipped reply to the man before he too headed for class. 'He doesn't understand,' Seto thought, running a hand through his hair in frustration. No matter how much Seto wanted to be "friends" with his chosen mate, he didn't trust himself not to try and get closer than friends. With only his little brothers remaining in his pack, the brunet teen had no one to support him should the authorities try and take them away. Add in society's view on same-sex relationships along Jonouchi's humanity and things got even more complicated. The fighting kept suspicious humans unaware, while leaving enough of his scent on the blond teen to warn off other supernaturals. Still . . .

If he thought he could get away with it, he'd give Jou a lick.

"Great work, Kaiba. At the rate you're going, I won't have to win Jonouchi over, he'll come running to me."

Snarling, the brunet teen spun around and hauled the raven-haired speaker up by his shirt collar. "Stay away from him, kitsune (2)!"

Smirking, the fox demon narrowed his emerald eyes and pulled out of Kaiba's grip. "Like I said, I won't have to do anything. You're doing all my work for me."

Kaiba glared murderously at the smaller teen, fighting down the urge to rip the other supernatural to shreds. His instincts were screaming at him to remove the threat to his chosen. Luckily for both of them, Principal Inu-Taisho (3) had followed the kitsune when he'd spotted him heading in Kaiba's direction.

"Kaiba! Take a walk and calm down, then get to class!" he barked, drawing Seto's attention away from his rival. Snorting at the kitsune, Kaiba stomped towards the school grounds, intent on regaining his composure before seeing Jou again. In his current state, he was likely to claim the blond in the middle of the classroom, willing or not.

"Don't think you aren't in trouble, Otogi," the older youkai growled. "Are you trying to get killed before graduation?"

"No sir," the kitsune muttered sullenly.

"Keep baiting him like that and you will," the white-haired demon sighed and looked at the petulant teen standing before him. "I know you've been warned about how territorial werewolves are."

"Yeah . . . but it isn't fair! Jonouchi thinks we're human, which means I should get to pursue him just like anyone else!" the teen burst out, crossing his arms and sulking.

"That doesn't mean you should keep taunting Kaiba like that."

The raven-haired demon glared at the floor, '_Stupid packless mongrel. I won't let you take Jou from me._'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the week ended up being similarly depressing for Seto: He and Jou got into even more arguments than usual, due to the aggressive blond's irritation at having gotten detention for almost the entire week. Then Otogi, while backing off from taunting Kaiba, had increased his flirting with the oblivious human teen. Thankfully, Jonouchi didn't seem the least bit receptive to the other male or Seto might have done something rash.

Now as the weekend was just beginning, the teenage wolf had just changed to go on a run when an odd scent drifted in on the wind.

A familiar scent. One he hadn't smelled outside of his own family in nearly ten years.

Other werewolves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elsewhere, in one of the nicer residential neighborhoods, a young man was walking about the deep-shadowed yard of his new home. Shifting into his full wolf form to better explore, he caught wind of his impending company and sighed. It seemed the locals had already noticed their arrival. Returning to the porch, he didn't have long to wait before a cinnamon-brown furred wolf leapt over the stone privacy fence and made his way towards the house.

Stopping just in front of the porch, Kaiba sized-up the other wolf. He could immediately tell that the other wolf was a foreigner. Even if he didn't already know all the remaining Japanese werewolves, he could tell just from his body that the other wolf was a different breed all together. Standing no taller than he, the foreign wolf had remarkable coloring with striking crimson eyes that stood out against his predominately black fur coat, his ears and tail were tipped in red, while multiple gold streaks branched like lightning down his head and neck.

((Who are you and why are you here?)), he asked the newcomer, curiosity and courtesy barely keeping his defensive instincts at bay. If this new wolf was here to cause trouble . . .

((I am Meti (4) Atem and I've come in search of a mate. My pack is following me until we choose a place to settle down,)) the foreign wolf explained. Taking note of the brown wolf's narrowed gaze, Atem continued, ((If it is necessary, I will meet with your pack elders to gain permission-))

((I have no pack!)) Kaiba snarled angrily, ((The hunters slaughtered most of my family and all our kin leaving only my younger brothers and I alive! . . . As far as I am aware, we are the last of the Japanese werewolves.))

((I see,)) the Egyptian wolf replied after a moment, unable to think of a reply. What **could** one say to such a statement? Fortunately, he was spared further awkwardness by the arrivals of Bakura, Marik, and one of the newer members of their pack, Rishid.

Seto warily sized up the three new wolves: one with silver fur and russet eyes, one with cornsilk-blond fur and pupilless lavender eyes, and a third with black fur and yellow eyes. That one, while no larger than the other three, had shorter fur and appeared to be a different breed, indicating he came from yet another region. Blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as he caught scent of something else that made him realize there were more wolves in the house. With the exception of Atem, each of them had a mate!

((The locals arrive and you don't feel the need to contact us?)) Bakura growled, angry that his friend and Alpha would act so recklessly.

((Odd that he's come by himself,)) Marik commented, eyeing the Japanese wolf suspiciously.

((He hasn't been here long,)) Atem defended himself, ((And it's not so odd considering the circumstances . . .))

((Circumstances?))

((He and his younger brothers are the last of their breed,)) Atem told them.

Rishid nodded thoughtfully, ((That would explain why we haven't run across any other wolf-kin since we've arrived here.))

Russet eyes narrowed as the silver wolf accessed the brunet, ((So you're not here to threaten us then-))

((You wanted to see if WE were a threat,)) Marik finished, pleased by this revelation. It was a refreshing change from their previous experiences.

Seto nodded, not taking his eyes off the now circling pair. They didn't appear to be threatening him, but he wasn't about to let his guard down, he couldn't leave Mokuba and Noa alone.

((If you're one of the last of your kind, why haven't you taken a mate?)) Bakura asked curiously. He could tell that the Japanese wolf was around their age, plenty old enough to be siring pups.

Seto narrowed his eyes angrily, but answered anyway, it wasn't as if they could use it against him . . ((My chosen is human and should we mate without pack protection, I could have my brothers taken from me.))

((Still, why not claim her-))

((Him,)) Seto corrected, interrupting the blond wolf.

Bakura and Marik stared at Seto in surprise, both thinking the same thing: '_Well that explains a lot._'

Meanwhile, Atem watched the three interact silently, his attention divided between them and his own thoughts. Here they had a male native wolf that wanted a human male as his mate, but needed the protection of a pack to do so, plus bore the responsibility of raising his own siblings and desperately needing to revive his breed . . .

((I've got it!)) he interrupted suddenly, startling all four wolves. He started to address the Japanese wolf, when it occurred to him that he was missing a crucial piece of information. ((I'm sorry, I'm afraid that while I've introduced myself, I failed to ask you YOUR name.))

((Kaiba Seto.))

((Well then Kaiba, I have a proposition for you. If you're interested of course, you and your brothers are welcome to join our pack.))

Hearing no protests from Bakura and Marik, and only feeling faint surprise from Rishid, Atem knew they approved but Kaiba seemed a bit conflicted.

Seto was more than a bit conflicted. Shock, joy, and suspicion warred within him as he wondered why this strange Alpha would just invite him and his brothers so quickly. ((Why?))

((Why did I invite you or why should you join?)) Atem asked, continuing on before Seto could reply, ((It doesn't matter, I'll answer both: My pack is very eclectic and I believe you and your brothers will fit in with us quite well. It's hard to explain, but I think you'll understand in time. As to why you should join us: Besides the obvious benefits of being part of a pack, there is a special "gift" that only the Egyptian tribes seem to have that would be of great interest to you.))

Seto gave Atem a skeptical glare, ((Even if I became part of your pack, I am still Japanese by birth as is my chosen. How could we benefit from your "gift"?))

Surprisingly, it was Bakura who answered, ((It worked for my Ryou and he is English born and raised. It will work for you.))

Seto was getting frustrated, ((What will work?)) he growled irritably.

Giving him a wolfish grin, Atem stood and padded into the house, ((Come inside and we'll show you.))

Seto considered it for a moment before following them inside, ((All right. But no matter what this "gift" is, I will not give my final answer without speaking to my brothers first.))

((Fair enough,)) Atem conceded, shifting to his human form. "However, I feel that your enthusiasm will most likely quell any misgivings they might have."

Shifting as well, Seto crossed his arms and snorted softly. Clearly Atem overestimated his ability to impress . . . or whatever he was offering was truly incredible. What could the Egyptian tribes possibly have . . ?

"Perhaps it is time you met the rest of my pack," Atem said with a smile, gesturing to the figures descending the stairs . . .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

1 - dog demon

2 - fox

3 - Yes, this is who you think it is: Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru's father. As a matter of fact, you'll be seeing several demons and other supernaturals from several anime series in this fic. However, the roles they play will be minor.

4 - righteous (ancient Egyptian)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: My Moonlit Lover  
>Part: 215  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The following Monday found Seto walking to school alongside his new Alpha, Atem. After meeting the entire pack that first night, then learning exactly what the Egyptian wolves called "Hathor's Gift" was and that it truly did work, Seto had eagerly returned home to talk with his brothers. To his surprise, instead of being nervous about the new wolves the two boys were thrilled at the prospect of joining a pack, and one with pups younger than them too! Then when he had explained "Hathor's Gift" to his brothers, the boys all but ordered him to join!

***flashback***

_"Then you can finally claim Jonouchi!" Mokuba cheered, glomping onto his brother excitedly._

_"And stop all your moping and growling around the house," Noa continued, nimbly dodging a swat from Seto's hand._

_"Aaaaand make us uncles!" Mokuba caroled, giggling happily and beating a hasty retreat with his littermate before his blushing and frozen older brother recovered from his embarrassment._

***end flashback***

"Are we close?" Atem asked, shaking the taller wolf from his memory.

Taking stock of their current location, Seto nodded, "We should hide. He'll be along soon and he doesn't know that I've followed him to and from school before."

Sure enough, the two teens had barely gotten undercover before the human's scent drifted their way. Catching the excited gleam in Seto's eyes brought a smile to the Alpha's face. Atem only hoped that the boy would prove to be a worthy mate for his newest packmate.

"Ah crap! I can't believe I overslept again!" Were the first words Atem heard from the tall blond teen literally running down the street. As fast as he was going, Atem wasn't able to see much, but from what he had seen, the human was handsome, with shining golden hair, inviting honey-brown eyes and a lanky, athletic build.

"I can see what drew you to him initially. He-" Atem cut himself off abruptly as a new scent wafted in their direction. It was so indescribably good that the Egyptian teen could only classify it as 'ambrosial'.

"Matte (1) Jonouchi-kun! I can't run that fast!" a bright tenor voice called out, drawing the Egyptian wolf's attention to the petite human running after Seto's chosen.

"Beautiful," Atem breathed, taking in the sparkling amethyst eyes and creamy pale skin that graced the slender form of the divine being racing to catch up with the blond. "Who is that?"

Chuckling at the Egyptian's love-struck expression, Seto answered the obviously smitten teen, "Mutou Yugi. And you're in luck Atem-," the brunet paused to smirk, "-he's best friends with my Katsuya."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"All right class, settle down. We have a new student joining us today. He's an exchange student originally from Egypt, but the last school that he attended was in England." The teacher's over-enthusiastic speech had done its part and now the whole class had their eyes riveted on the door. "You can come in now, Meti-san."

"Arigato." That single, slightly-accented word already had girls swooning before he'd even walked into the room. Striding smoothly to the front of the class, the transfer student bowed to his new classmates. "Hajimemashite (2). Meti Atem desu."

There was a deafening silence as the class took in the newcomer's appearance. One that was quickly broken by none other than Katsuya Jonouchi. "Holy shit! You look just like Yugi!"

"Jonouchi! Watch your language!" the teacher snapped at the blond teen. Atem just chuckled, he'd seen Yugi before and honestly couldn't blame the blond for his outburst. Sighing and shaking his head, their teacher returned his attention to the Egyptian transfer, "Just take a seat anywhere you'd like."

Immediately, hands shot up as several girls tried to catch the handsome teen's attention. Atem ignored them all, instead heading directly for his potential mate-to-be; Yugi.

"Mind if I join you?" Atem murmured, gesturing to the empty chair beside the small teen.

"Not at all!" Yugi chirped, excited at the prospect of a new friend. "My name's Yugi, but I'm sure you've already guessed that," he said, grinning wryly at the Egyptian. "And these are my friends, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda."

Yugi could hardly wait as his friends exchanged greetings with Atem before engaging him in conversation once more. "Sooo, Atem-kun . . . . do you like games?" he asked, amethyst eyes sparkling with hope.

Unable to help himself, Atem grinned at the other teen, "Yes. Yes, I do." he responded and was quickly drawn into a deep discussion of their favorite games, with Honda and Jonouchi chiming in now and then. This gave Yugi's self-appointed big sister Anzu an excellent opportunity to study the two "look-a-likes". While both boys shared some striking characteristics, mostly in their spiky, star-shaped hair, (Kami, what were the odds?) they were really quite different. Starting with their hair, Atem's was black tipped in red and had more blond in it, with three lightning bolt-shaped streaks rising up above the blond bangs framing his face. Yugi's own black hair was magenta-tipped, and while he too had the blond bangs, he also had an additional lock hanging in his face that he was constantly blowing out of his eyes. Speaking of faces, Anzu noted that Atem's features were much sharper while his eyes were angular and deep crimson in color. Yugi's features were soft and more rounded, and his huge amethyst eyes were a softer, round shape. Anzu also knew that Yugi was 153 cm tall, so she figured Atem was around 158 cm tall. They both shared the same petite build, but Atem was more muscular than Yugi. And to top it all off, Atem's skin was a rich tan caramel while Yugi's was a pale ivory cream.

"You two don't really look alike at all," she finally spoke out, smiling at both tri-color haired boys.

Atem smiled back, "I was thinking the same thing," he replied before catching Yugi's hand in his own. "And I couldn't be happier," he purred, twining fingers with the startled teen.

Anzu stifled a giggle at Yugi's red face, while Jou and Honda gaped in shock, and Atem's new fangirls bemoaned their loss. Why were all the good ones gay?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the end of the day, Yugi didn't think he'd ever stop blushing.

Atem had been incredibly affectionate to him all day, holding his hand, hugging him around the shoulders, smelling his hair, and when they were changing and showering during gym he swore he could feel the other teen's eyes on him . . . although he could just be being paranoid.(3)

Jonouchi hadn't been much help today either. Kaiba had been driving his best friend up the wall all day. By ignoring him. Why this bothered Jou so badly was anyone's guess, Honda even going so far as to say that Jou ought to be dancing and doing cartwheels over this break from their usual animosity.

At any rate, school had ended and their little group, plus one, was walking home like always. This time though; a confused Honda was trying to cheer up a sulking Jonouchi, while a flirtatious Atem kept a possessive arm around an embarrassed Yugi, and an overly cheerful Anzu walked behind them casting knowing grins at Yugi the whole time.

One by one, the little group split off, finally leaving Yugi alone with Atem. "Ano, where are you living Atem-kun?"

"Just a few blocks down this street," the Egyptian replied, feeling a bit sad he'd have to part from the smaller teen-

"Hontou ni? (4) I live on this street too!"

-or not.

"Then allow me the honor of walking you to your home," he proclaimed, releasing his hold on Yugi to bow.

Yugi's face turned cherry red. What was it with this guy? They'd just met today! Still . . .

"Okay, but only if you let ME have the honor of walking you home," the Japanese teen declared, bowing in perfect imitation of his new friend.

Atem's lips curved into a smile, "Of course."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before Atem brought them to a stop in front of a rather large home a few blocks away from where the houses began fading into the small business district. "Your family lives here?" Yugi exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise as he took in the expanse of Atem's home.

Chuckling at the pale teen's reaction, Atem shook his head. "Not exactly." At Yugi's questioning look he went on, "My parents are still in Egypt. I live with my two friends and their ma- . . . -boyfriends."

"Could I meet them?" the small teen asked hopefully. He really wanted to know more about the Egyptian teen and knew that meeting his friends would be helpful. After all, his own friends hadn't had any trouble answering all of Atem's Yugi-related questions.

While Yugi's mind wandered off, Atem took advantage of the time to do some quick thinking. He had no problem introducing Yugi to Marik and Bakura, or even Malik and the twins, but Ryou on the other hand . . . Atem had no idea whether the pregnant boy would be downstairs or not. He did intend on introducing them eventually, but it probably wasn't a good idea to do so on the first day. He had to be one-hundred percent sure that Yugi was "the one" before he did.

Speaking of Yugi, the smaller teen was smiling patiently, albeit a bit worriedly, at him. Atem melted, Yugi was just too damn cu-

BANG! Both tri-colored teens jumped and stared at the front door which had just flung open as a tall, tanned, silver-haired male darted out into the yard, followed closely by an equally tall and tanned, sandy-blond haired male. "Bakura! Get back here so I can kill you!" Marik roared, swinging a broom over his head as he ran after the other teen.

'Saved by the lunatics,' Atem thought in relief as he and Yugi watched his friends race around the yard. "How about I visit your home today?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Yugi agreed, chuckling nervously. "Are they always this bad?" he asked, wincing as Marik tackled Bakura to the ground.

"Only when Malik and Ryou aren't around."

Yugi looked shocked for a moment, "Oh. Uh, okay . . . So, my house then?"

Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him to his side, "Lead the way, Yugi."

Yugi turned bright red. Again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Tadaima!" Yugi called out cheerfully as he pulled a slightly baffled Atem inside the Kame Game Store.

"Welcome home Yugi!" Atsuko Mutou greeted her child from where she was making shelf space for a new puzzle game.

"I see you've got a new friend!" Sugoroku Mutou noticed, smiling brightly at the two boys from his spot behind the small glass counter.

Nodding happily, Yugi stood proudly next to his new friend, "Uhn! This is Meti Atem! He's from Egypt!"

Both elders eagerly greeted the quiet teen, Sugoroku commenting that it seemed that the Mutou's weren't the only family with crazy hair, and were pleased with his polite response to both the greeting and comment.

Feeling a bit confined in the small shop, Atem kept his responses short but polite, moving closer to Yugi anytime he felt himself tensing up. Much to his delight, Yugi never stepped away and eventually, the Egyptian teen was able to slip an arm back around his closer-to-positive-almost-one-hundred-percent-sure-would-be-mate.

It wasn't until Atsuko suggested that Yugi show him the upstairs that the Japanese teen noticed that Atem's arm was once more around his waist!

Squeaking in embarrassment, Yugi pulled away from the Egyptian wolf, glancing nervously between his mother and grandfather. Relief flooded through him when he saw no signs of disapproval from either, instead catching a happy, knowing grin from his mother.

Feeling his face reach levels of red he couldn't possibly imagine, Yugi snatched Atem's hand and practically dragged the other teen upstairs to the relative safety of their living room.

Casually, Atem perused the comfortable room, taking note of the homey decor. Then something caught his eye that made him take a double take: A small wooden box with a very unusual symbol carved into it. 'Could this possibly be . . .'

"Pretty isn't it?" Yugi replied, noticing where Atem's interest had been caught. "It belonged to my Grandma. Grandpa and Mama have one too."

"Yugi . . . do you . . do you know what this symbol means?" Atem asked, being careful to hide his excitement. This could make a huge difference in everything!

The smaller teen shook his head, "No, but Mama said she and Grandpa would tell me all about it after graduation." He tilted his head curiously, "Do you know what it means?"

"I'm sorry little one," Atem lied, unwilling to take that right away from Yugi's family. Yugi's disappointed pout was nearly his undoing though and to resist temptation the Egyptian wolf found himself pulling the other teen into his arms for a comforting hug. "Graduation isn't that far away," he murmured reassuringly, pressing a feather-light kiss into the Japanese teen's hair.

Yugi however wasn't thinking about the box, or even graduation for that manner. His attention was completely taken by the strong arms and warm, inviting chest he was snuggled up to. He was so caught up in the embrace that he failed to notice the other's kiss, but he did notice when the other teen took yet another deep inhale from where his face was buried in Yugi's spiky locks.

'Well if he can do it then I can too,' Yugi thought indulging in Atem's own intoxicating scent. The Egyptian teen didn't seem to wear any kind of cologne leaving him to enjoy the other's unique scent: a wonderful masculine scent of sun-baked earth with a faint musky undertone that the small teen couldn't identify. Humming softly, Yugi nuzzled the other teen contentedly only to freeze in shock and embarrassment when he felt the rumbling laughter from Atem. Horrified at his behavior Yugi jerked upright and pulled away, stammering an apology as he tried to step out of the comforting circle of Atem's arms.

Atem wasn't having any of it though and calmly placed a finger on Yugi's lips to silence him. "Earlier today you mentioned you had quite the game collection. Why don't we play something for a while?" he suggested, releasing Yugi's waist in favor of his hands.

Eager for a distraction from what had just happened Yugi jumped at the chance to move on. "Ah, yeah. Yeah! I've got tons of different games! C'mon and I'll show you!"

Pleased his distraction had worked, Atem was more than happy to let Yugi lead him through his home . . . after all, Yugi hadn't noticed he was still holding onto one of Atem's hands as they walked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile downstairs in the shop a different conversation was going on . . .

"Do you think he's one of those new werewolves Kaede mentioned?" Atsuko wondered. "His aura didn't feel human."

Sugoroku nodded in agreement, "There's no doubt about it. He did seem a bit friendlier than normal with Yugi though. Werewolves are usually more stand-offish around new people."

Atsuko Mutou giggled at her father-in-law, "That's because he's fallen in love with him!"

Sugoroku was stunned, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Didn't you see him put his arm around Yugi's waist? And the way his eyes softened every time he looked at Yugi?"

The elderly shopkeeper shook his head, "No, I hadn't really. I was too busy reading his aura.

You're not worried?" he asked, knowing that even people within their group didn't approve of such unions.

Atsuko smiled reassuringly, "No. Werewolves mate for life and are notoriously loyal, devoted, and protective of their chosen mate. I couldn't think of a better match for our Yugi!"

The old man chuckled, his daughter-in-law was right; in the supernatural world, there were few creatures that would make such an excellent match with his grandson. Suddenly, something else occurred to him, "Judging from all the blushing, I think Yugi would agree with you."

Atsuko sighed resignedly, "I suppose we'll have to help reduce temptation and keep them chaperoned as much as possible," she said giving her father-in-law a wry smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - wait

2 - Pleased to meet you (formal)

3 - Yeah, you keep thinking that Yugi.

4 - Really?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: My Moonlit Lover  
>Part: 315  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_It's not unusual to find teenagers hanging out in a fast food restaurant. Burger World was no exception to this phenomenon as the after-school crowd of teenagers filled the place with a lively atmosphere._**

Seated directly across from his best friend, Jonouchi chuckled to himself as he watched Atem nuzzle Yugi's hair. The Egyptian teen had pulled his smaller love interest into his lap the instant they sat down and had refused to relinquish his hold on the Japanese boy. Then, despite Yugi's protests, he insisted on feeding the amethyst-eyed teen his fries.

Yugi had attempted to escape by appealing to his friends, only to have them all turn traitor and side with Atem! Hopelessly trapped and with his options severely limited, Yugi finally chose to retaliate by feeding Atem _his_ fries.

Still smiling at the pair, Jou shook his head in resignation. It seemed that everyone could see that Yugi and Atem were in love except Yugi! For the last couple of weeks, Atem had been pulling similar stunts at a steadily increasing pace, yet Yugi still seemed clueless. That didn't mean Yugi wasn't adverse to the attention though; the smaller teen seemed to be constantly, albeit unconsciously, encouraging Atem's seemingly outrageous behavior.

The affection between the two had gotten so obvious that the blond had even taken it upon himself to give Atem the "big brother" talk. Once assured of Atem's honest intentions towards his small friend, Jou had given the Egyptian his blessings and had even offered his help if needed . . . and from the look of things, it was. Luckily, Anzu had also noticed Yugi's cluelessness. The cheerful brunette had mentioned to him and Honda earlier that she planned on catching Atem alone as soon as possible to give him advice to help push the couple along.

Jonouchi's thoughts on his romantically-challenged best friend were abruptly interrupted by a loud, overly-dramatic cry that pierced the comfortable atmosphere (and a few unlucky teen's eardrums) violently.

"JOU-CHAN!"

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Jonouchi braced for the impending impact. Sadly, he wasn't disappointed as Otogi Ryuuji, his recently self-proclaimed long-time admirer, vaulted over the back of the booth he and his friends were sitting in and straight into Jonouchi's lap.

"Miss me?" Otogi purred, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck.

"NO!" Jou snarled, trying to disentangle himself from the raven-haired teen. "Damn it Otogi, get off of me! I ain't interested in ya!"

Watching from his seat across the table, Atem forced down a growl. Even though the blond was the chosen mate of one of his pack, Kaiba hadn't claimed him yet, so he couldn't intervene unless Jonouchi asked him to. But damn that kitsune had nerve! He'd seen other wolves put transgressors in the hospital for even appearing to show interest in their chosen. 'Kaiba's control over his instincts is far better than I thought!' he thought admirably. Witnessing Otogi nuzzling against an increasingly annoyed Jonouchi made his own irritation overshadow his pride for his newest packmate. To help calm himself, he glanced down at his own chosen mate and was very surprised to see anger simmering beneath the surface of his normally gentle expression.

Still perched on Atem's lap, Yugi was forcing down his own ire at the raven-haired intruder. He'd always been a very patient and understanding person, (Anzu often said he was too understanding) but really! Otogi had been doing things like this on a steadily increasing basis, yet each time Jonouchi pushed him away. So why wouldn't the other teen take a hint and knock it off?

From his seat next to Jou, Honda groaned and prepared to remove the raven-haired lamprey from his best friend. This was getting ridiculous! Fortunately he was saved the trouble when a savage snarl from behind them made Otogi's arms loosen in surprise just before he was yanked off of Jonouchi's lap and hauled out the door.

Jou blinked in shock at his sudden freedom, who had-?

"If you hurry you can still catch him and say thank you," Anzu commented, bringing Jonouchi out of his daze.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! Thanks Anzu!" the blond replied, moving quickly to track down his savior.

"Mind filling me in?" Honda asked the giggling brunette seated across from him.

"You'll never believe who just rescued him . . ."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Darting out the door, Jou suddenly realized that he had no idea in which direction his rescuer had gone. Crossing his fingers mentally and hoping for the best, he headed to the right of the restaurant. He knew he'd chosen well when he caught sight of Otogi running out of the alley ahead of him. From the looks of it, the raven-haired teen had just lost a fight.

Cautious now, Jonouchi slowly edged around the corner of the building hoping to catch sight of the other first. He yelped in surprise as strong arms suddenly locked around him, pinning his arms to his sides and pulling him back against a solid chest. Panicking, Jou began kicking and squirming violently to get free while cursing his would-be attacker soundly.

"Calm down puppy," a familiar voice growled, freezing his movements and cutting off his colorful tirade.

"KAIBA?" Jou yelped, twisting his head to stare at his captor in shock, "Why would yo-mmph."

Warm lips pressed down on his, cutting off the blond's impending question. Having Jou so close to him after so long without contact, proved to be far too tempting to the brunet wolf and he had to have a taste. Jou on the other hand, was frozen in shock, his amber eyes going painfully wide. After years of taunting and fighting, and the more recent ignoring, Kaiba Seto was KISSING him!

Happy to be kissing his chosen mate, but not with their current position, Seto reluctantly pulled away from the blond. Chuckling at Jou's wide-eyed expression, the brunet turned the blond to fully face him before wrapping his arms back around his chosen and pressing them close together again. The still-stunned but compliant Jou fit perfectly against him, his wonderfully heady scent stronger now, but there was something wrong with it this time . . .

Kaiba snarled when he recognized the problem, the scent of that filthy kitsune was on HIS chosen mate! "You are mine! No one else may touch you like this," he growled before sealing his lips against Jou's once again.

Incensed at the other teen's possessive attitude, Jonouchi decided to give him a piece of his mind. Jerking his head back, he glared angrily at the brunet, "What the hell do y-oommph!" His attempt to protest Kaiba's claim fiercely cut off by a severely possessive wolf who had no intention of sharing HIS chosen.

This time, Jonouchi whined slightly before giving in and melting into the embrace, his hands rising up to grip at the back of Kaiba's jacket. Granted, he was still angry at the brunet but mostly he was completely confused, Kaiba wasn't acting normal at all. Oddly enough the blond found that he didn't care. All he knew for sure was that he liked it. A LOT.

Pleased with Jonouchi's reaction, the brunet wolf reluctantly broke their kiss, determined to leave HIS scent on the blond. He just had to be careful not to go too far. Still, he allowed himself the pleasure of overpowering Otogi's scent by pressing Jou as bodily close as possibly while leaving a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses leading from under Jou's jaw and on up to his ear. The blond human shivered in pleasure, but made no attempt to stop or escape the other teen, vocally or otherwise, even going so far as to unconsciously arch his neck to accommodate him.

Smirking against Jou's neck, Seto carefully slipped one hand under the blond's loose shirt to stroke the soft skin beneath while pushing his open jacket off of one shoulder to gain better access to the tempting flesh revealed by his wide-necked T-shirt.

Jou would have protested (Really he would have!) to the hand up his shirt if he hadn't been so completely distracted by the soft, suckling lips attached to his neck. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he moved his own hands from Kaiba's jacket to rest on the taller teen's shoulders.

Finally pulling away, Kaiba surveyed his handiwork and, satisfied with the mark he'd left, returned to the blond's lips, enticing the dazed teen into a slow, sensual kiss.

Jou's muffled moan sent a sharp spike of arousal through the brunet and realizing his control was reaching its limit, the wolf reluctantly released his chosen. "See you tonight," Seto whispered huskily, licking the shell of the blond's ear in departure.

Stunned, Jou could only watch as his former rival walked away, wondering to himself what the HELL had just happened?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jonouchi didn't realize just how visibly Kaiba's behavior had affected him until he rejoined his friends.

"Had some fun did we?" Atem asked, clearly knowing the answer. Even if he hadn't been able to smell Kaiba's scent covering the blond, Jou's disheveled appearance, dazed expression, and kiss-swollen lips were a dead giveaway.

"Wh-what are y-y-you talking about?" Jou tried to defend himself, gaping openly at his friends. He knew he'd pulled his jacket back up so why did they ALL looked like they knew what had happened! Atem was smirking, Anzu and Yugi were giggling, and Honda was staring at him all goggle-eyed. Stunned, Jou continued to stare at them open-mouthed and silent until his oldest friend recovered and decided to speak up.

"Man, Kaiba must be an amazing kisser to make you stop talking," Honda cracked, leering at the blond.

Make that deadest friend. "HONDA!" Jou howled, giving chase to his now fleeing friend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile a few blocks away another teen was running about as well.

Darting about the kitchen, Ryou Morgan hurried to complete the last few preparations for dinner. They were having company over tonight and the whole pack would be eating together as well. Even their three newest pack mates would be there, so the silver-haired teen had his hands full cooking. Unnoticed by him, another silver-haired teen had entered the kitchen, and was now watching his smaller mate dart about with an admiring gaze.

"Need any help?"

Stopping mid-stride, Ryou turned and smiled at his mate, "No, I've got it under control."

Snorting, Bakura Wati (1) moved to stand in front of his busy love and gently lifted his head to stare concerned into innocent, chocolate eyes. "You haven't been over-doing it have you?"

Ryou shook his head, "No, Malik and Isis helped with most of the preparation. The little that's left I can handle on my own." He grinned, "But you'll have to carry out the stew pots. Malik's busy with the twins and Isis is doing a last minute check of the house."

Reminded of their impending company Bakura growled, "I don't see why he's bringing them over now. Yugi and Katsuya I understand, but we don't know the other two well enough to trust them."

Hoping to calm his mate, Ryou wrapped his arms around the older teen's middle and cuddled close, "I think he's doing it so we can determine whether or not they're trustworthy, before I start to really show." Moving a slender hand to the slight curve of his stomach, he grinned wryly at his mate, "At least I can still cover this with baggy shirts."

"I suppose you're right," Bakura assented, letting one of his own hands join Ryou's on his belly.

"Get a room!"

"Get bent, Marik!" Bakura snarled at the spiky-haired blond, thoroughly pissed at having his moment with Ryou interrupted.

Ignoring his childhood friend, the blond Egyptian continued into the kitchen and headed straight for the cabinets. He had a mission to fulfill and nothing was going to stop him.

"Marik Wosret (2) hurry up! The pups are fussing! Get in here with those bottles before they start to cry!" Malik Ishtar shouted from the living room.

"Oh! Marik, let me help out," Ryou exclaimed, kissing Bakura's cheek before moving to assist the young father.

'This is going to be a long night,' Bakura thought, sighing and heading over to help his mate and his friend. He needed the practice anyway.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - ancient Egyptian for rebel

2 - ancient Egyptian for powerful one


	5. Chapter 4

Title: My Moonlit Lover Part: 4/?  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After Jonouchi finished pummeling Honda, the group killed a couple hours at the arcade before finally heading to Atem's home. Earlier in the week the Egyptian boy had invited the four teens over for dinner with his "family" and this was the appointed night.

Like Yugi had been before them, the other Japanese teens were surprised that Atem lived in such a large home with just his friends while his parents still in Egypt. Once inside, the group was led to the family room where Atem's friends were waiting and the other three teens were introduced to Bakura, Marik, and the two older Ishtar siblings: Isis and Rishid. Apparently, Malik and Ryou were still upstairs with the twins and at Atem's suggestion, Yugi had eagerly run off to get them.

Just seconds after the small teen left the room the atmosphere shifted noticeably. The previously light and casual "getting to know you" conversation now became more intense, almost as though the three of them were being judged. Carefully guarding his expression Honda answered honestly, but with more care than he would normally use. It was obvious now that Atem and his friends were "very" protective of one another. So protective in fact that Honda couldn't help but wonder if this was how they'd treated Yugi when he first started coming over and made a mental note to ask the smaller teen later.

The strange questioning went on with no sign of ending when Honda finally felt the heavy atmosphere lift, apparently they'd passed. With the tension gone, Atem nodded to Isis who headed upstairs, adding yet another item to Honda's list of: "Weird crap to ask Yugi about".

Barely a minute after the older woman had left, Yugi came thundering down the stairs, stopping to bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet at the bottom while Ryou, Malik, and Isis descended at a much more sedate pace.

"It is my honor to introduce Ryou Morgan, Malik Ishtar, and the twins: Keket (1) and Thabit (2) Ishtar-Wosret," Yugi announced giving an over-dramatic bow at the end (complete with arm sweep for extra effect), making Malik and Ryou grin and the babies giggle. Turning to the newcomers he smiled brightly, "And these are my friends, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda."

Yugi's friends couldn't help but be surprised. They'd been told that Ryou was Bakura's boyfriend and Malik was Marik's, but the resemblance was uncanny! If they didn't know better, they'd swear that Malik and Marik were twins, or at least brothers! They both shared the same shade of caramel skin, lavender eyes and cornsilk blond hair. The differences between them were few but noticeable: Marik was a little taller and more muscular than Malik, his long hair standing in spikes similar to Atem's while Malik's fell in spiky waves down his back, and finally Marik's eyes appeared pupilless. (Which was a bit creepy and added an air of insanity to his expression.) Then there was Ryou and Bakura who looked as much alike as Atem and Yugi! Ryou was slender and pale with large chocolate brown eyes and pale silver hair falling in semi-tamed spiky chunks around his face and down to his waist. Bakura on the other hand, stood nearly a head taller than Ryou. His build was muscular and he shared the same caramel-colored skin as the other Egyptian teens, his eyes were the color of dried blood and his own jagged silver hair was cut about an inch above his shoulders.

Bowing politely Ryou and Malik made themselves comfortable by their mates, while Atem pulled Yugi into his lap and was pleasantly surprised when instead of protesting, the small teen settled comfortably against his chest. Meanwhile, Anzu had traded places with Jonouchi in order to be closer to the babies and started a friendly conversation with the young fathers.

Shortly after everyone had settled in again, yet another surprise landed on Yugi's friends, or more specifically Jonouchi. While Anzu was cooing over the twins and the rest of the group made small talk, the doorbell had rung and this time, Malik's brother-in-law Rishid left to greet the newcomers. The rapidly approaching sound of small feet running causing several heads to turn towards the entry just before two small forms dove on the hapless blond.

'What is it, jump on Jou day?' he thought plaintively before focusing on the two boys in his lap. The one on his left had long shaggy black hair and blue-gray eyes and the other one . . . looked like a mini-Kaiba with teal hair. Huh.

"You're Katsuya Jonouchi, right?" the teal-haired boy asked, although his tone implied that he already knew the answer.

Jou nodded and both boys shared a grin before launching into a barrage of increasingly embarrassing questions that quickly had the poor blond flustered beyond belief. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, an authoritative voice cut off their questioning.

"Noa. Mokuba. Leave my puppy alone." Both boys whined, but complied quickly, leaving an incredulous Jonouchi staring at none other than Seto Kaiba.

'That's the second time he's rescued me today!' Jou thought incredulously before another thought hit him, 'THAT'S what he meant earlier!'

"Since everyone's here, I believe it's time to eat." Atem stated, taking Yugi's hand and escorting the smaller teen to the dining room.

The others followed suit, save Kaiba, who strode across the room and held a hand out to the blond, a soft smile on his lips.

Jonouchi was stunned again, Kaiba just kept throwing him off today! Confused and still a bit flustered from before, he hesitantly took the proffered hand and was quickly hoisted to his feet. The two locked eyes and for a moment, Jou thought that Kaiba might kiss him again.

Taking a quick step back, Kaiba turned and instead snaked an arm around the blond's waist. "Shall we?"

Blushing fiercely, Jou could only nod mutely in response while allowing the brunet to lead him into the dining room. He was beginning to understand how Yugi felt around Atem!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While the eclectic group of teenagers, young adults, and children ate, Atem looked around the table at everyone and smiled. This was his pack, present and future. Yugi was seated to his right, followed by Kaiba, Jonouchi, Noa, then Mokuba. To his left were Ryou (Bakura had switched places with him.), Bakura, Honda, and Anzu. While Marik, Malik and their twins were down on the other end with Isis and Rishid on either side of them. These people, both werewolf and human, were all a part of HIS family.

Fondly, he reached over and brushed Yugi's bangs away from his face, enjoying the blush that covered his pale cheeks. He couldn't wait to claim this amazing young man as his own.

Watching the two tri-color-haired teens, Anzu was glad she'd turned from watching Jonouchi try and not look embarrassed from "something" Kaiba (At least she thought Kaiba was responsible, judging by the smug grin he was sporting.) was doing beneath the table, and a determined gleam entered her eyes. Atem was so in love it almost hurt watching him try to woo her childhood friend. She had to talk to him tonight.

Jonouchi jumped when he felt a hand settle just above his knee, again. 'Just ignore it. Just ignore it,' the blond chanted mentally while trying to hide how embarrassed/aroused he was getting. It seemed an impossible task as the damned hand moved higher, softly rubbing his inner thigh in a sensual manner. This had been happening off and on during the entire meal and it was taking the blond all he had just to keep from jumping and yelling every time it happened.

He managed to keep his composure for a just little longer, until that same hand shifted again, this time brushing lightly against his crotch while still rubbing his inner thigh. 'That's enough!'  
>Barking out a hasty excuse, Jonouchi jumped to his feet and grabbed Kaiba's hand, dragging him away from the table and out of the room.<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Desperate for some privacy, the flustered blond didn't stop walking until he'd dragged the brunet out onto the back porch. Once there, Jou turned to face the taller teen, his expression a mix of confusion, anger, and hurt? "What kind of joke are you playing Kaiba? I've taken a lot of crap from you, but I ain't gonna let you use me in some sick game!"

Backing the blond against the wall, Kaiba locked eyes with the other teen, "It's no game puppy. And I don't make jokes."

"Then why-?" Jonouchi's voice faltered under the Seto's intense gaze. How had he never noticed how deep the other's eyes were?

"Because I finally can," Kaiba answered Jou's partially expressed question, feeling that was an adequate response to what ever it was the blond had meant to ask.

Apparently, Jonouchi thought differently. "What the hell kind of answer is that?" he demanded angrily.

Sighing, Seto shook his head before catching the blond's gaze again. "It's all I can give you right now. I swear I will explain everything to you soon, but not now. Right now, all I can do is promise that this is real."

Jonouchi stared hard into the Seto's blue eyes, searching for an answer that he could only find this way. What he found shocked him to the core, "Kami, you ARE serious!"

Seto nodded and pulled the stunned blond into his arms, taking advantage of the other's confusion to rain warm kisses across Jou's face and down his throat. Ever since he'd gotten that first taste of his chosen, it seemed he couldn't get enough!

"L-l-look, th-this is all r-really sudden," Jou stammered, confused and slightly, okay incredibly overwhelmed by both Kaiba's revelations and his actions. The brunet was indulging himself by visibly marking his chosen, nibbling and suckling at the bruised patch of flesh he'd left earlier in the crook of Jou's neck.

Feeling shy and embarrassed, Jonouchi thought desperately for something that would get his newfound suitor to give him a little space, "Wh-why d-doh-n't we start out aah-s friends first?" he gasped.

Wanting to give his chosen his full attention, Seto paused and lifted his head to press a chaste kiss to Jou's lips. "If we must," the brunet purred in response, dipping his head back down to return to his task despite what he'd just agreed to.

"Ah- yeah," Jou gently, but firmly pushed the taller teen away. "Friends."

Kaiba smirked but relented, he'd let the blond go, tonight anyway. After all, now that they would no longer be fighting, he'd have to leave his scent on his chosen somehow. Too bad Jonouchi didn't know that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

During Seto and Jou's absence, dinner had concluded with Malik taking the sleepy twins upstairs to get ready for bed. Meanwhile, the rest of the group began clearing the table and putting away the leftovers. It was amidst all this cheerful chaos that Anzu took Atem aside and laid down the facts for the Egyptian teen.

"Atem-kun. If you want Yugi to be your boyfriend you're going to HAVE to ask him directly. He won't believe you're serious if you don't." Atem's crimson eyes widened in surprise but he remained silent, allowing the brunette girl to continue. "Yugi's never had a boyfriend or even had anyone ask him out, so he hasn't even considered the idea that you would want to date him."

"What should I do to convince him I'm serious then?" he asked, thoroughly surprised but also relieved. This did explain Yugi's behavior around him.

"Just ask him out and be honest in your feelings for him," Anzu explained, smiling reassuringly at him. "I know he likes you, a LOT," she stressed. "He just needs to know that he's not imagining things and that you feel the same way about him."

Atem nodded in understanding, "Arigato, Anzu. I'll make sure he knows the depths of my feelings tonight."

Anzu grinned and winked mischievously, "Just don't get too carried away!" she warned in a teasing tone before rejoining the others, leaving a blushing Egyptian in her wake.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Atem was digesting his conversation with Anzu, a smug-looking Seto and an embarrassed Jonouchi had returned in time to help with the dishes, the brunet wolf keeping close to the blond human the entire time. When dishes were done and the rest of the group had settled back in the family room, Atem took the opportunity to slip outside with Yugi. Anzu's words still ringing in his ears, the Egyptian teen was determined to set his chosen mate straight.

Leading Yugi to a small stone bench in the backyard, Atem gestured for the smaller teen to take a seat. Sitting down next to him, he took Yugi's hands in his own before beginning. "I've been informed that despite all the hinting I've done, that I need to be direct with you." Yugi tilted his head curiously, making the Egyptian teen smile warmly, his chosen was entirely too cute for his own good. "Yugi, would you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked, giving the smaller boy's hands a meaningful squeeze.

There was a long pause while the other teen's words sunk in, before Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, "Like on a date?" he squeaked.

"Yes, a date." Atem looked at Yugi curiously, "Why are you so surprised?" Even though Anzu had explained it to him, he still wanted to hear Yugi's reasoning.

"I-I just never thought that you-" the amethyst-eyed boy cut himself off, too embarrassed to continue.

"Thought I what?" Atem prodded gently.

"I never thought that you, that anyone, would be seriously interested in dating me," he replied sighing softly. "So I never let myself even consider the possibility that you liked me that way," he continued a bit sadly.

Atem was shocked that his beloved had such a low opinion of himself. "Why do you think no one would want you?"

"Why WOULD anyone want me, Atem-kun? I'm short, geeky, and I have weird hair," he said pouting adorably in his frustration.

Atem smirked, "Funny that's just how I like you. But you forgot intelligent, fun, enchanting, and incredibly sexy."

Yugi blushed brightly, but managed to shoot back cheekily, "Sounds more like you're describing yourself."

"I suppose we shall just have to agree to disagree then," Atem replied, chuckling good-naturedly.

Yugi laughed in return, amethyst eyes sparkling in delight, "I suppose we shall."

Still smiling, the Egyptian wolf tugged on Yugi's hands, pulling the Japanese human into his lap. Yugi squeaked in surprise, before laughing and settling in comfortably against Atem's chest. For the first time since he'd met the charismatic boy, he allowed himself to fully relax and enjoy the attention he was receiving from the other teen.

They stayed that way for some time before Atem made his move. Gently curling his fingers under Yugi's chin, he tilted his head up to meet his eyes. Gazing deeply into the entrancing depths, the crimson-eyed teen closed the distance between them to meet Yugi's lips in their first kiss. Eyes sliding shut in pleasure, Yugi hummed happily into the kiss, wiggling his arms loose in order to wrap them around Atem's shoulders.

From inside the house, several pairs of eyes watched the new couple through the windows, happy that the two had finally gotten together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - Keket - goddess of darkness

2 - Thabit - strong


	6. Chapter 5

Wedding planning is definitely frying my brain. I've had this uploaded to FFN for two weeks and I can't even remember having done so. O_o

* * *

><p>Title: My Moonlit Lover<br>Part: 5/15  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So you want to spend the weekend at Atem's home then?" Sugoroku asked his grandson, an air of suspicion in his voice. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boy. Oh no. He knew that if Yugi promised to behave that the small teen would do his best to do just that. However, the elderly man was also well aware of how powerful teenage hormones could be, even moreso amongst the supernatural population, and he feared that Yugi's boyfriend would fall prey to his urges and poor innocent Yugi would be taken along for the ride. (1)

Crossing his arms in a huff and pouting slightly at his over-protective guardian Yugi continued to argue his case. "Hai ojiisan, I want to spend the whole weekend at Atem's, but it's not like we'll be alone! I promise!" he pleaded, making chibi eyes at his grandfather. "Jonouchi, Ryou, Malik, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik will be there too!"

"No chaperone?" the elder questioned, still wary of the idea of eight teenagers being left to their own devices for the weekend.

"Oh no! Isis-san and Rishid-san will be there with the twins the whole time! And Kaiba-kun is bringing his little brothers too!"

Sensing his grandson's sincerity and unable to resist Yugi's "kicked puppy" face any longer, Sugoroku finally relented. "All right, you can go-"

"Yatta! You're the best jiichan!" Yugi interrupted with a happy cry, glomping onto the elderly man.

"Don't worry jiichan. I'll keep an eye on them so Yugi's "innocence" stays intact," Jou promised, leering at his best friend.

"You say that now, but who's gonna protect you from Kaiba-kun?" Yugi teased, stunning the blond, before darting upstairs to avoid certain doom at the hands of his horribly embarrassed best friend.

Jonouchi didn't remain immobile for long and issuing a loud battle cry, went tearing up the stairs after the smaller teen, intent on revenge.

Used to this behavior, Sugoroku went back to work, ignoring the loud thumps and occasional shouts and squeals coming from the floor above. Minutes later, when he heard his grandson begin to shriek with laughter while pleading for mercy, the elderly man just chuckled and shook his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Twenty minutes later (after Jou had finally released Yugi and allowed him to pack) the two friends had arrived at Atem's home, shivering in the biting January wind while they waited for someone to let them inside. They didn't have to wait long before the door opened revealing a smiling Atem.

"Hi Atem!" Yugi chirped in greeting, giving the Egyptian a quick kiss on the cheek as he stepped around him.

"Hello koi," Atem purred, scooping his giggling boyfriend up into his arms to give him a proper kiss. Over the last few weeks, the pale teen had easily grown accustomed to his love's need to cuddle as it mirrored his own and Yugi happily melted into the embrace, dropping his bag to wrap both arms around the taller teen's neck.

A polite cough broke the mood and the two separated to see an amused Jonouchi still standing outside on the porch.

"Not to be rude or anything, but it's really cold out here," he said with a playful smirk, "Could you maybe save the makin' out for when the kids are in bed?"

Moving out of the way, both tri-color-haired teens blushed in embarrassment but before either one could reply two familiar voices shouted in greeting.

"Jonouchi-nii!"

Still crouched from taking off his shoes, the blond looked up in time to see two colorful blurs just before they tackled him. Now used to their exuberant greetings, Jou grinned and ruffled Mokuba and Noa's hair as the two boys chattered excitedly at him while maintaining a fierce death grip around his waist and chest.

"What took you so long? Onii-sama's been waiting for you!" Mokuba exclaimed after he and his brother finally released the teen.

"You'd better hurry in before he wears a hole in the floor," Noa added, smirking in a manner eerily reminiscent of his older brother.

Jou chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Aww, I don't think your brother's really **that** anxious to see me."

Warm arms slipping around his waist caused his spine to stiffen anxiously as a very solid body pressed up against him from behind. "Think again puppy," Seto breathed into Jonouchi's ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. "You're late."

"What are you? My keeper?" Jou snarled, feigning anger to hide his embarrassment yet making no attempt to escape the taller teen's encircling arms. Despite his insistence that he and the brunet remain friends, Seto had continued to make romantic overtures to the flustered blond. This of course, drove Jonouchi up the wall but since Kaiba was never "more-than-friendly" at school, the human teen could never manage to gather enough will to make the brunet stop.

Case in point: Completely ignoring the blond's outburst, Seto had swept him up into a bridal carry. Then, smirking at the human's blushing cheeks and wide-eyed expression, he leaned in until their noses touched. "Oh I'm more than your keeper, Katsuya."

Jonouchi felt his eyes go impossibly wider at the brunet's declaration. Unable to do little more than stutter and gape at the smug brunet, he was easily carried down the hall by Seto with no resistance.

Having watched the whole scene, Mokuba and Noa both had their hands held over their mouths to stifle their laughter. Now that their big brother was free to pursue him, poor Jonouchi didn't stand a chance. As for the other two spectators . . . both teens were highly amused and excited about what the weekend would bring. One thing was definitely certain, it was bound to be quite interesting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since the weather was much too cold for outdoor games, Isis and Rishid had concocted several fun activities that the group of teens could play with the two youngest members of the pack present. One of their ideas had been a rather unique kind of eating contest. Instead of simply trying to out-eat each other with one type of food, the teens were challenged to try a series of strange smelling, looking, or tasting foods. The one who ate the most different types of foods being the winner.

Being an excellent cook, Ryou had been placed in charge of creating the foods for the game. Throwing himself into the challenge, Ryou had come up with a wide variety of foods that either looked disgusting or delicious, tasted disgusting or delicious, or some combination of the two. Throughout the entire game, the silver-haired teen was positively glowing with pride and couldn't help but giggle at some of the faces his friends made both before and after trying the dishes.

Jonouchi groaned and batted weakly at the brunet rubbing gentle circles on his stomach in a half-hearted attempt to stop him. Ryou's food challenge had truly pushed him to his limits . . . but at least he'd won. Unfortunately, his stomach's bloated state left him feeling sleepy and largely immobile, giving his persistent suitor a huge advantage that the brunet was ruthlessly exploiting.

During their game (and several times before for that matter) Seto would pull Jonouchi into his arms and press soft kisses to the back of his neck between turns. Then the very instant the game ended he had taken the blond into his arms and given him a wonderful, relaxing shoulder massage as a prize for winning. This had taken most of the fight out of Jou, giving the brunet wolf a chance to attempt to soothe his aching stomach. Eventually, the gentle circular motions on his belly began to feel soothing and the blond relented, even going so far as to lean his head back on to the larger teen's shoulder.

Having watched the whole scene Yugi smiled sympathetically at his best friend. His own stomach felt stuffed beyond capacity from attempting so many of Ryou's unusual concoctions so he could only imagine how the blond felt. Hearing an almost inaudible groan from Atem, the small teen realized that his boyfriend could probably sympathize more than he could. Lying with his limbs sprawled out and his head cradled in his chosen's lap, Atem had no intention of moving for some time. The competitive Alpha had stayed in the game far longer than he should have, a fact that his stomach was more than happy to inform him of.

With the majority of the teens unwilling to move, they all settled down in the family room to watch the one of the shonen (2) action movies that the young Kaiba brothers had brought.

When the movie ended, the group decided to call it a night and while Seto put his brothers to bed, Atem showed Jonouchi where he would be sleeping before throwing Yugi over his shoulder. Yugi squealed indignantly, squirming and demanding to be let down. "If you want to be taken seriously, you really shouldn't be giggling while making demands," Atem laughed, patting his chosen on the butt as he carried the pale teen down the hall.

"Maybe I don't want to be put down. Maybe I'd rather stay here and enjoy the view," Yugi countered, taking advantage of his postition to give a firm squeeze to the Egyptian teen's ass.

Chuckling softly as Atem squeaked in surprise, Jonouchi decided to retreat before the proud teen realized he'd been heard by someone other than Yugi.

Shutting the door behind him, Jou moved to get his sleep wear out of his bag when he noticed something odd. Sitting next to his bag on the floor was a small suitcase he had never seen before. Confused the blond stared at the mystery luggage, trying to discern just who it could it possibly belong to. He felt his stomach drop to his feet as he came to the horrifying conclusion as to just who was the owner of that suitcase . . .

"Kaiba," he breathed, staring venomously at the piece of luggage as though it were to blame.

"Yes puppy?"

Not having expected an answer, the blond shrieked and leapt clean over the bed to the floor on the other side. He was down there for so long that the brunet began to wonder if Jonouchi was attempting to hide from him. That thought was quickly dispelled when Jou abruptly popped back into view, pointing and glaring accusingly at the tall brunet.

"You did this, didn't you?"

Smirking, Seto stalked forward and crawled across the bed towards his furious chosen mate, "Does it matter?" he asked, reaching up to cradle the blond's face in his hands. Jonouchi wanted to yell that of course it mattered, but as it seemed to doing a lot lately around Kaiba, his brain shut down leaving him frozen and speechless. Smirking, Seto gently drew Jou's head closer to engage the blond in a moderately-chaste kiss.

Pulling away, Seto tugged the blond onto the bed and flush against his chest. Running the fingers of one hand through Jonouchi's silky blond hair, he smiled gently at the confused human in his arms. Taking pity on the other teen, he decided it would be best if they got to sleep before he was tempted to tease his chosen more. "Let's get ready for bed, all right puppy?"

Giving his head a quick shake, Jou blinked at the brunet in surprise before scrambling backwards off the bed. "Sounds like a plan to me!" he agreed, grateful for the escape. Delaying just long enough to grab his sleep wear, the blond darted out of the room for the relative safety of the bathroom, to change. He might have to sleep in the same room as Kaiba, but there was no way he was going to change in front of him!

Seto shook his head ruefully, 'Doesn't he realize we've changed together during gym class?' he thought. Jonouchi truly was adorable when he got flustered. Chuckling at his chosen's antics, the brunet got ready for bed himself, an amused smile on his face the entire time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few rooms over, another human and wolf were getting ready for bed as well, but unlike Seto and Jou, were content to change in the same room.

"You don't think Jonouchi-kun is going to be too mad at us do you?" Yugi asked Atem worriedly as he buttoned up his light blue pajama top. "I mean, we did know he and Kaiba-kun were gonna share a room and we didn't warn him or anything."

Stepping away from his dresser, Atem dropped the t-shirt he'd just gotten out and pulled his chosen into a hug. "Don't worry so much love," he reassured the smaller teen, "Even if he is mad, I'm sure that Kaiba will be able to distract him to the point of forgetting."

Turning in his beloved's embrace, Yugi rested his head on Atem's shoulder, his arms wrapping around the other teen's toned, bare chest. "I just hope he doesn't distract him too much."

Nudging Yugi's head with his own, Atem waited until the pale teen's eyes met his. Staring deep into soulful amethyst, the Egyptian teen smiled gently at his chosen. "I know you're worried, but it will be all right. Seto has waited far too long to push Jonouchi away now." Pausing to give Yugi a soft kiss he continued, "He may press him to the edges of his boundaries, but Seto would never do anything to Jou that he didn't consent to."

Smiling brightly at his love, Yugi gave the tan teen a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, you've convinced me. Now, are you going to join me in bed, or do I have to drag you?"

Atem raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "Feeling bold tonight are we?" he commented, laughing when his love winked impishly at him.

"Maaaaybe," Yugi replied, jumping on to Atem's bed.

"Shouldn't I finish getting dressed first?" he asked, gesturing at his half-dressed state.

"Nah, I think you're dressed enough," the smaller teen leered at his boyfriend.

Leering back, Atem stalked over to his bed, "As you wish my love."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1- *_falls over laughing hysterically_* Ah yes, sweet, innocent Yugi. Pfft. Yeah right.

2 - the shonen genre covers movies and series aimed at young boys and teens. This would include series like: Dragonball Z, Bleach, One Piece, Slam Dunk, Prince of Tennis, and of course: Yu-Gi-Oh.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry about the long delay. I'm getting married in eight days and things have been _**really**_ hectic. Thanks for being so patient with me! *_bows_*

This is a censored chapter so as usual, you'll have to read the full version on AFF and Mediaminer.

* * *

><p>Title: My Moonlit Lover<br>Part: 6/15  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, in order to allow all the teens a day of fun and relaxation, Isis and Rishid took charge of the four youngest pack members. And with the day to themselves, the group of eight made plans to spend the afternoon at the arcade. Everyone seemed happy with the plans until it came time to leave. Having never been separated from their children, Malik and Marik were reluctant to leave them, even in the capable hands of Malik's older sister and brother-in-law. Fortunately, the others took matters into their own hands and bodily drug the young parents out the door and several blocks down the street. Eventually the two quit resisting and even managed to relax enough to enjoy themselves at the arcade. Then after killing a few hours there, the eight teens stopped to have curry and rice for dinner before heading back for an all-evening horror movie marathon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Opening the cabinet next to the television, Marik stepped aside and waved a hand at the contents, "Psychological, standard, or cheesy gore-fest?" he asked with a smirk.

Knowing that no matter what was picked he'd end up terrified, Yugi just settled in comfortably next to his boyfriend and waited for the rest of his friends to finish debating their movie choices.

Halfway through the movie marathon, Yugi found himself resisting the urge to purr. Sure enough, barely halfway into the first movie he was clinging to Atem's side, shaking ever-so slightly. Much to his delight, Atem had responded immediately, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and holding him close. Even when the gore slowed down, Yugi remained in the other's embrace, resting his head on Atem's shoulder. He felt completely comfortable where he was and his eyelids drooped tiredly despite the noise coming from the TV. '_I'll just rest my eyes for a minute,_' he thought, snuggling closer and inhaling Atem's wonderful scent. '_Sun-baked earth, that's what he . . smells . .li-_'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the credits rolled, Atem gave the sleeping teen on his shoulder a fond smile. He was amazed that despite the loud, horrid noises emanating from the television, Yugi had managed to sleep through most of the movies. "Yugi. Yugi. The movie's over," he said softly, gently shaking the small teen to wake him.

Seated next to them Ryou yawned and stretched lazily while Bakura shut off the DVD player and television.

Getting up off the floor and helping Malik to his feet, Marik steered his drowsy mate towards the stairs. "Night everyone," Malik said in parting, hoping to himself that the twins would sleep in a little tomorrow.

A startled cry of "Yugi!" brought everyone's attention to the couch where Atem and Yugi were still seated, the former staring at his chosen with a scandalized expression on his face. Having elicited the desired response from his boyfriend, the petite teen responsible was off the couch like a shot and running up the stairs behind Malik and Marik to escape. Bakura, carrying a protesting Ryou in his arms, blocking the stairs behind him to deliberately slow Atem's pursuit.

Shaking his head and giving a rueful smile Jonouchi got out of his seat and threw his arms over his head, stretching his back in a graceful arch, his shirt riding up to expose a tantalizing peek of well-developed abs. "I guess we should head up too~" the blond trailed off, catching the hungry gleam in the brunet's blue eyes.

Growling softly Seto shot to his feet, his eyes never leaving the human teen's body. Straining to keep himself under control, he clenched his fists tightly, trying desperately not to jump the poor blond. His good intentions were shot to hell though when Jou, sensing the danger he was in, darted for the stairs.

Seto's lips curled into a feral grin as his puppy ran, he did love a good chase.

Using his longer legs to his advantage, the brunet easily caught up to the blond but made sure not to catch him. He didn't want his chosen making a fuss in the hallway . . . that would wake the pups.

Glancing behind him and seeing how close Kaiba was, Jonouchi yipped and made a break for their guestroom hoping he had enough time to shut the door.

He didn't.

Jou yelped in shock as his arm was grabbed mid-reach, "Ah! Kaiba, let go!"

Stepping into the room, Seto shut and locked the door behind him before yanking the captive blond against his chest. "I don't think so, puppy." Gripping the hair at the base of Jou's skull, he leaned in until their lips were just a hairsbreadth apart, "You're mine now," he growled, locking their mouths together in a savage kiss. Overwhelmed by conflicting emotions and his own hormones, Jonouchi was instantly drawn into a battle for dominance and fought back fiercely for control of his own mouth.

Rational thought hanging on by a thread, Seto firmly gripped Katsuya's buttocks and lifted the blond into his arms, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist to keep from falling. As he'd expected, Jonouchi pulled away to protest but the crafty brunet was already dropping them both onto the bed.

Wide amber eyes stared back up at him as his captive figured out exactly where Seto had pinned him. Giving the blond a superior smirk, Kaiba proceeded to relieve Jonouchi of both his shirt AND pants. Again, Jou acted as predicted but this time all his thrashing did was make it easier for Kaiba to disrobe him. Once Jonouchi realized he was down to nothing but his boxers, he froze and instinctively tried to cover himself. An act that proved to be impossible with Kaiba straddling his stomach and pinning his arms above his head, but he had to try.

"L-look Kaiba, this is-" Jou started to protest, cutting himself off as his blue-eyed captor shifted to hold his wrists with one hand while the other began unbuttoning his own shirt. Maintaining his grip on the blond human, Seto easily shrugged his shirt off one arm before switching hands to do the same with the other. Catching amber eyes eagerly devouring his bare chest, his smirk turned into a triumphant grin. Even now, Jonouchi desired him!

"Enjoying the view?"

Snorting and turning his head, Jonouchi gave the brunet wolf a sly grin, "Yeah, but I'd like to know how you plan on getting your pants off without letting go of my hands."

Recognizing both the warning and the challenge Katsuya had issued, Seto leaned in close. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," he murmured into the blond's sensitive ear.

Jou gasped and turned away, realizing too late that he'd walked right into Seto's trap as his captor caught his lips with his own. Even with the knowledge that he'd been played, Jonouchi was still drawn in by the wolf's passion and eagerly battled him to gain the upper hand.

Feeling Jonouchi's arms jerk against his grip, Seto went on to the next step and carefully moved from straddling his chosen, to nestling his torso firmly between the blond's thighs. At first, Jou made as if to protest the new position, but then Seto did something really interesting with his tongue and he forgot all about it. Deciding that now was the time, the brunet pulled away from their kiss and lowered himself onto the blond, making them both gasp at the feeling. Engaging Jou in another fiery kiss, Seto released his arms, humming in approval as the blond embraced him. Taking advantage of Jonouchi's passionate response, he quickly shoved his pants down, kicking them off and leaving himself in the same state of undress as his chosen.

Jou instantly noticed the difference and jerked away from their kiss to stare at Seto incredulously. "You smug bastard!"

Shrugging, Seto wrapped his arms around Jou's torso and rested his chin on the blond's firm, toned chest. "You did want to know." Playfully, the brunet rolled over taking his indignant chosen with him, chuckling when the blond took note of their changed positions: Instead of being face to face, the teens were now on their sides, with Seto spooning Katsuya from behind.

"How the hell did you-?!"

Ignoring the question, Seto propped himself up on one elbow and reached downward with the arm draped over the blond's hip.

"Hey!" Jou yelped as Seto cupped him through his boxers, he wasn't expecting this!

(Lime omitted. See my Mediaminer or AFF accounts for the uncensored version.)

Seto's eyes widened as the curious blond delicately cleaned his hand, Kami his chosen was a bold one! Shocked blue eyes took on a feral gleam, entrancing the teen in his arms, "Gods . . So perfect. My Katsuya."

"Eh, shut up and kiss me," Jou muttered, his cheeks burning.

Smiling at his blushing human, Seto did just that, then went a little further, pulling the blond close and enticing him into a slow make-out session before settling them down to sleep. Seeing the unspoken questions in Jou's eyes, he smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, answering him with his own eyes. Pleased and reassured by the wordless response, Jonouchi settled in comfortably and was soon fast asleep.

Looking down at the snoozing blond curled against him, Seto gave him a fond smile as he tenderly brushed his hand across his chosen's stomach. Ever since he'd met Malik and Ryou, he couldn't help but imagine the possibilities. Images of Katsuya's stomach swollen with their pups flashed across his mind's eye and he couldn't help but smile. The Japanese werewolves would not end with his line and when they were ready, he and Jou could have as big a family as they wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi squealed in shock as Atem tossed him onto his bed, bouncing lightly on the soft mattress. Once he had cleared the stairs Egyptian wolf had easily caught him in the hallway and headed straight for his bedroom with his captive in tow. Rolling up into a crouch, the Japanese teen watched warily as his boyfriend locked his door. Smirking at the smaller boy, the Egyptian wolf pounced, pinning his nervous chosen to the bed.

"You should be nervous," Atem purred, giving Yugi a predatory smile. "Really koi, you brought this on yourself."

Yugi 'eeped' worriedly and ducked his head, unsure as to what the other boy had planned. He soon found out. Atem abruptly released his arms to attack Yugi's stomach, wringing a shriek from the smaller teen. Grinning, the Egyptian ruthlessly tickled his beloved chosen, making him laugh and shriek until he was gasping for mercy. (2)

Laughing, Atem rolled off of Yugi, allowing the Japanese teen a chance to regain his breath. "I trust you'll behave from now on?"

Snorting indignantly, Yugi rolled onto the crimson-eyed teen's chest. "Not a chance."

"Good," Atem replied, pulling the smaller teen into a kiss. Breaking apart, the two boys stripped to their boxers and Atem tackled Yugi to the bed once again, this time pinning the pale teen on his stomach. Perched on the small of Yugi's back, Atem gave him a mischievous grin when his chosen looked curiously at him over his shoulder. Reaching forward, the Egyptian wolf opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out two bottles, both of which had a small, shallow bowl attached to the side.

"That had better be massage oil," Yugi warned softly. This far into their relationship, the two boys had participated in many intimate activities together, but Yugi felt that they hadn't been dating long enough to take that final step. Although he knew in his heart that when he was ready, Atem would be his first and only.

"It is," Atem reassured him. "One is scentless and acts as a moisturizer while the other is a special relaxing blend created by one of the women from my tribe," he explained while carefully pouring some of each into the bowls. Reassured, Yugi relaxed beneath him allowing the tan teen to massage his entire back from the base of his skull down to the soles of his feet. When Atem was finished, he had Yugi roll over and the process started again on his front. Most of the massage was conducted in silence, broken only by soft groans or pleased hums from Yugi as Atem reached a particularly stiff muscle. Then as Atem began working on the front half of Yugi's legs, he started up an odd conversation.

"Yugi, what do you think of children?"

Amethyst eyes blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean . . . have you ever thought of having children of your own?"

Casting his gaze to the ceiling, Yugi sighed softly. "When I was younger I used to think it would be great to be a dad. But when I realized I was gay . . . I kind of gave up on the idea," the Japanese teen answered, his tone resigned.

"But you would still want to be one? A father," Atem pressed, needing the clarification.

Yugi smiled warmly, "Yeah. I'd even be willing to adopt kids, but with how things are now . . ."

"What if you could have your own?"

The pale teen shook his head ruefully, "I doubt I'd be able to find a surrogate mother and since I'm lacking the proper equipment to have them myself . ."

"What if . . What if you were able to bear children?"

"What like, if I was a girl?"

Atem shook his head, "No. What if **you** were able to bear children? As a male."

Yugi looked at him as though to say, 'Are you crazy?'.

"Humor me," Atem replied, easily reading his chosen's expression.

Suspending his disbelief, Yugi pondered the question: Would he be willing to bear Atem's children? To his surprise, the answer came to him quickly.

Giving his boyfriend a stunning smile, he looked deep into Atem's crimson eyes and answered, "Yes Atem. If it were possible, I would love to have children with you."

Atem gave Yugi the most radiant smile he'd ever seen and gathered him into his arms, giving him a warm, heartfelt kiss. Yugi was surprised by his beloved's reaction, but was happy that his answer made Atem that happy. Pulling away, Atem gave him a tender smile and lowered him back to the bed before dipping his fingers into the second bowl of oil. Laying on his side, the Egyptian wolf began tracing a series of patterns on Yugi's pale chest and down to his stomach.

Yugi tilted his head thoughtfully, watching his boyfriend paint the oddly familiar symbols on his skin. "Atem? Are you drawing hieroglyphs on me?"

"How could you tell?" Atem asked, shocked that his chosen was able to recognize the ancient glyphs.

"Grandpa taught me how to read them," the smaller teen explained with a shrug. "Of course, since he didn't teach me how to read them when they're upside down and vanishing, you'll have to tell me what they say."

Hiding his relief, Atem chuckled. "Nothing much, just an assortment of endearments and praises to your beautiful body," he lied carefully as he wrote the last words below Yugi's naval.

Rolling his eyes, Yugi started to comment but instead cut himself off with a gasp as Atem yanked his boxers off, leaving him completely nude to the other's lustful eyes.

('Nother lime omitted.)

The smaller teen giggled and guided Atem's lips to his to engage him in a slow French kiss, their tongues leisurely twining together. Not breaking their kiss, Atem opened one eye to check Yugi's stomach for the sign he'd been told about. Much to his delight and relief, the hieroglyphs reappeared, glowing a bright, brilliant gold before fading once again. Pulling back, Atem gave his chosen a tender smile before leaning back in to give the smaller teen a gentle, chaste kiss. Happy and content, Yugi snuggled against Atem's tan chest, pressing his lips softly against the skin over his heart before closing his eyes.

When he was sure that Yugi had fallen asleep, Atem carefully slipped from the bed and across the room to the small balcony. Opening the door just wide enough to squeeze through and shutting it as soon as he was out, the alpha werewolf cast a quick glance back through the glass to make sure Yugi was still out. Shivering slightly, the smaller teen burrowed deeper into the blankets, his nose crinkled in an adorable fashion, but otherwise remained asleep. Relieved, Atem turned to face the sky, looking up to the bright full moon shining down. Unaffected by the ankle-deep snow, he padded barefoot to the railing, took a deep breath of the crisp night air and threw his head back to let loose a triumphant howl.

Inside the house his pack stirred, those awake enough to understand their Alpha's cry silently congratulating him.

Announcement made, Atem went back inside to rejoin his chosen. Shaking the fresh snow from his hair, he slipped back into bed earning himself a startled squeal from a now half-awake Yugi. "Atem! You're freezing!"

Burying his nose in Yugi's hair, Atem slipped an arm around the pale teen's waist, earning himself another squeal and a half-hearted slap from the smaller boy. "Gomen, aibou. I thought I heard something outside and went to check."

Yugi pulled the blankets tighter around them to trap the heat closer. "At least put on a robe next time you check something outside, okay?"

"I will aibou," Atem promised, giving his chosen a proud grin. They'd only just performed the ceremony for Hathor's Gift and already his beloved was taking on the role of Alpha female.

Stroking Yugi's belly again, the wolf felt a rush of excitement surge through him. By the next full moon, the Japanese teen would be fertile and Atem would finally claim him as his mate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1- delicious

2 - Boy, everybody's tickling Yugi this weekend, huh?


	8. Chapter 7

*_nervously peeks around the corner_* Ano... hey guys. Its been a while hasn't it? You can check out my profile for more details, but the short story is that RL took a huge dump on my family and my muses went into hiding for about two years. I managed to write off and on though and now I'm finally back and posting.

* * *

><p>Title: My Moonlit Lover Part: 7?  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None Genre: AU/Romance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.

Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.

A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

Author's note: Virtual cookies to dragonlady222 for being dead-on about Atem and the "aibou" thing. Also huge thanks to Lbry for bringing up Yugi's family. I would have forgotten them otherwise. As always, the un-censored version can be found on Mediaminer, AFN, and soon on my own website.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Yugi returned home on Sunday night, his grandfather and mother had cheerfully welcomed him back, then sent him upstairs to put up his things before dinner. Having expected this, the small teen had hugged them both tightly before running off to do just that and maybe get his backpack ready for school tomorrow as well.

It wasn't until they had sat down to dinner that the two elders started acting a bit odd.

At first he thought it was his imagination, but as the meal progressed, he noticed that they both kept shooting him odd glances. Then in-between the odd looks, one would open their mouth as though to speak, but would seem to think better of it and stop. Yugi tried to ignore it the strange behavior but as it continued on into clean-up, the small teen decided that enough was enough.

"All right! What the heck is bothering you two so much?!" he exclaimed, glaring at his mother and grandfather.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Atsuko asked innocently, mentally wincing when her son simply raised an eyebrow at her response.

Fortunately for her, Sugoroku was the one to answer him. "It's nothing really, Yugi. We were just wondering if you and Atem did anything unusual over the weekend?" the elder Mutou asked, stressing the word "unusual".

"Grandpa!" Yugi's scandalized expression easily overtook the embarrassed blush that wanted to cover his face. He couldn't believe he was being asked that! "What makes you think we did anything?!"

"We're just concerned about you," his mother answered genuinely.

Huffing and crossing his arms, Yugi gave them both an irritated glare, "That doesn't mean I need to tell you what Atem and I do when we're alone together!" Shaking his head angrily he stormed out of the kitchen. "Don't you trust me?" he asked softly just before he moved out of sight.

"Oh Yugi," Atsuko murmured sadly, wincing slightly when she heard his bedroom door slam. "Maybe . . maybe we're over-reacting . . . I mean, his health is as good as ever, he's even happier now than when he left-"

"But they did do something, Yugi's aura has changed!" Sugoroku interrupted. "And it's not the same aura that other bitten weres have before their first transformations!"

"Atem hasn't bitten him. I've checked his neck on both sides and the only thing he has there are hickeys."

The elderly shopkeeper was astonished, "How did you manage that?"

She waved off-handedly, "I made him give me his shirt for the laundry . . . the important thing is that he doesn't have anything resembling a bite mark."

Sugoroku frowned thoughtfully, "I think we need some more information on Egyptian werewolves. It's possible they have rituals we've not seen before."

Atsuko nodded in agreement. She wanted to know what had happened to her baby over the weekend. From Yugi's demeanor and Atem's overall behavior around her son, she doubted it was harmful, but something had changed and she desperately wanted to know what.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Yugi was still irritated and pointedly avoided his mother and grandfather while getting ready for school. He knew they meant well, but he wasn't a little kid anymore! He was eighteen years-old, for goodness sake! Scowling angrily the petite teen stomped down the street, so caught up in his inner grumblings he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Yugi! Wait up!"

Startled into awareness, the small teen stopped and turned around to see Anzu running towards him. Concerned blue eyes regarded him thoughtfully, "I've been trying to get your attention for a whole block, what's wrong?"

Knowing better than to beat around the bush with Anzu, Yugi gave her the short story, "Mom and Grandpa were trying to find out what Atem and I were doing over the weekend."

The brunette nodded sagely, "No wonder you're upset. No one wants their parents knowing about those kind of things," she teased.

"Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "Has everyone in my life gone completely perverted?!"

"Who says I was being perverted?" she replied, mock-innocently, "What's going on in your head that you thought that's what I was thinking?"

Stunned, Yugi gaped and struggled to come up with a response when a warm, familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a hard chest. "Hmm, I hope whatever it is, it involves me aibou," Atem purred, licking the shell of Yugi's ear.

Used to such events by now, Anzu rolled her eyes and prepared to once again scold the Egyptian teen for embarrassing her small friend, only to be stopped cold by what she saw. Normally, Yugi would blush and squirm away from such amorous behavior in public, but today her friend was actually turning into the embrace and twining around his boyfriend like a piece of ivy. Then her childhood friend proceeded to make HER blush by licking a slow trail up Atem's neck to his ear, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive lobe. Fascinated, the poor girl couldn't bring herself to turn away, despite the fact that she knew it was rude to stare. But how could she NOT!

Fortunately for her, Jonouchi came to her rescue. "Feelin' a little frisky this morning, Yugi?"

Blinking in surprise, Yugi released Atem's ear and stared at his best friend with confused and slightly foggy eyes, "Jonouchi-kun? When did you get here?"

"Soon enough to keep Anzu here from fainting," he teased as the four of them started walking once again. Much to the blond's surprise instead of turning strawberry red and running ahead of Atem and the others, Yugi simply cuddled impossibly closer to his boyfriend as they walked. Attempting to make sense of this new development, the confused blond was completely unprepared for the smack Anzu gave the back of his head.

"Ow! Anzu, why?!"

"I was not about to faint!" she denied vehemently, planting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in irritation.

"Mazaki, why are you hitting my puppy?"

Anzu huffed and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It was only once and he's got a head like a rock," she defended herself, pushing the blond over to his newly arrived stalker-slash-love interest. "I'd have to use a sledgehammer to do any real damage."

"Hey!" Jou protested both to her statement and to Kaiba's wandering hands.

"Not a chance, puppy. You're all mine for the next nine blocks," the tall brunet purred, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind Jonouchi's ear.

"Eep! Anzu help!" the blond cried, struggling to free himself from Seto's grasp.

"It's just nine blocks, Jonouchi. You'll be fine," she replied, giggling when he deflated with a whine as Seto drew him even closer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that week at the beginning lunch break, Seto hung back to handle a situation he'd been expecting for some time now. Sure enough, his "competition" did not disappoint, approaching him the second he was alone.

"I don't know how you're scent-marking him but I've had enough!" the fox demon hissed warningly.

The wolf smirked down at the seething kitsune, "Jealous much?" he taunted.

Green eyes flashing dangerously, the raven-haired teen barely stifled an angry growl. "Jonouchi is mine!"

Folding his arms across his chest, Kaiba snorted disdainfully at the delusional fox. "Really. Even though he has turned you down every time you've thrown yourself at him?"

Otogi waved it off, "He's just playing hard to get."

Kaiba smirked, "And yet it's MY scent covering his body."

Snarling, Otogi dropped all pretenses, "Look wolf," he sneered, "However you're marking him, I know he's not letting you do it willingly or else you'd mark him here in front of everyone."

"Does this conversation have a point?" Kaiba interrupted rudely, ignoring the obvious insult.

Glaring at the taller teen, Otogi continued, "Yes. I'm challenging you for the rights to mate with Jonouchi. If you can't win him over in one month, then you have to relinquish your claim on him."

"And if I succeed?"

Flipping his long ponytail over one shoulder the green-eyed teen gave the brunet an arrogant grin, "Then I'll relinquish my claim and leave you be."

Stomping down the urge to shred the other supernatural into a quivering pile of flesh and organs, the brunet wolf extended his hand to the other teen. "It's a deal," he agreed, shaking hands with the kitsune.

Assured of his victory Otogi laughed to himself, this was too easy. In just one short month, Kaiba would be out of his hair and Jonouchi would be all his!

Turning his back on the gloating teen, Seto allowed himself a smirk of his own. 'Stupid kitsune, I won't need a whole month. Katsuya is already receptive to my advances,' he thought, blue eyes gleaming in delight. 'In three weeks time, the moon will be full and Jou will be my mate.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	9. Chapter 8

Title: My Moonlit Lover  
>Part: 8?  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, and Toei Studios. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the time the next full moon came around, Yugi was frustrated beyond belief due to a drastic increase in what was apparently a month-long case of chronic horniness and decided to confide his concerns in his best friend.

'-and I just don't get it!" the small teen exclaimed. "I've been having these . . . dreams every night."

"What kind of dreams?" the blond asked, having a good idea what his friend's answer would be.

Red-faced, Yugi mumbled an answer.

Smirking playfully, Jou tilted his head and cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that Yugi?"

"I said erotic," the tri-color-haired teen muttered a little louder, his face turning an all new shade of red. Heaving a sigh, he continued his explanation pointedly **not** looking Jou in the face. "The worst part is that I've had to wash my sheets four nights in a row and the next morning I'm still waking up with an erection!" he hissed irritably. "On top of that, today just thinking about Atem made my pants tight and all I wanted to do was beg him to throw me down on the nearest surface and fuck me senseless!"

Stunned by Yugi's blunt admission, Jonouchi gaped silently at him, unable to think of anything to say. In all their years of friendship, he'd never heard the shorter boy speak so crudely.

Unused to his friend's silence, Yugi finally looked up and rolled his eyes at the blond's behavior.

"Really Jonouchi?" the small teen gave an exasperated huff. "Here I am worried that there's something wrong with me and if I'm going to be a virgin by the end of the weekend and all you can do is stare?!"

Coming out of his self-induced stupor, Jonouchi gave him an apologetic grin. "Aww, don't be that way Yugi. I don't think there's anything wrong with you."

Amethyst eyes sparkled gratefully. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do," the taller boy replied, his smile suddenly morphing into a suggestive smirk. "And you'll probably stay a virgin until tonight at least," he teased, breaking into boisterous laughter at Yugi's affronted expression. "Hahahaha!- OW! You hit me!"

Yugi arched an eyebrow at the blond, "You deserved it."

"Man you're cranky when you're horny," Jonouchi grumbled rubbing his shoulder.

Scowling, Yugi shot his best friend a venomous glare, "You want me to hit you again?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After making a quick stop at their homes to grab their overnight bags, the two friends met up again to make the trek to Atem's home together. Despite it being early in the evening, the bitterly cold, February air ensured that the streets were largely deserted. Except for the occasional passing car, there was little noise besides the crunching of fresh snow beneath their feet and their own conversation.

A low growl cut through the air making both teens freeze in their tracks. Jonouchi grabbed Yugi's shoulder and murmured softly, "Keep your movements slow. We don't want it to charge us," the blond instructed, thinking there was a stray dog behind them. Nodding, Yugi followed Jou's lead, turning slowly to face the potentially dangerous animal.

"That's not a dog," Yugi murmured, staring at the animal in awe.

Recognizing the animal from biology, Jonouchi couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Yugi is that a-?"

"A Honshu wolf (1)?" the smaller teen gulped nervously, "It sure looks like it, but they're supposed to be extinct!"

"Maybe he didn't get the memo," the blond replied equally nervous. "What should we do?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't know-" he started, cutting himself off as the blue-eyed, cinnamon brown-furred wolf began walking towards them.

Terrified, the two teens forced themselves not to run and slowly backed away, keeping one eye out for an escape route and the other on the unusually colored wolf in front of them. Seeing an alley on their left, Jou started to lead Yugi towards it when another wolf came out of the shadows, this one black with jagged blond stripes going down its head towards a ring of red fur around its neck and bright crimson eyes. They could tell it wasn't a Honshu wolf like the first, but it wasn't any bigger (2). It moved to walk next to the brown wolf and locked its bright eyes on Yugi. Again the teens had to clamp down on the urge to run. All running would do would get them chased and maybe, just maybe, by walking slowly in the open, someone would see the wolves and call for help.

Coming to an intersection, Jou intended on leading Yugi straight down the main road, but a deep growl changed his mind fast. Whipping around, he spotted another wolf, this one the same breed as the black wolf only with silver fur and russet brown eyes, standing directly in their path. A quick glance to the left revealed another silver wolf, this one standing a full head taller than the others (3) and possessing thicker fur, blocking that direction leaving them with only one option. Having no choice, Jou guided Yugi to the right and on down the less-traveled street left open. The four wolves continued to herd them through the city, at one point being joined by two short-blond furred wolves, one a bit shaggier than the other, both with lavender eyes.

"J-Jonouchi-kun, we're heading towards the forest!" Yugi whispered, making the blond shift his focus off the wolves and onto their surroundings. Sure enough, the pack of six oddly-colored wolves had led them to the woods outside of the city. The black-furred wolf gave a sharp bark and trotted up to Yugi's side, the brown wolf doing the same to Jonouchi while the other four moved in front and behind them, effectively surrounding them on all sides. Occasionally, one or both of the wolves would gently nudge them to change the direction they were walking in, inadvertently scaring the hell out of the teens in the process.

This went on until they reached a huge stone outcropping with what appeared to be a network of cave entrances. Despite being miserably cold, both humans were still able to admire the natural beauty of the place they had been brought to, even if they had no idea as to why.

A sharp tug on his sleeve startled Yugi out of his admiration with a frightened, "Eep!" The black wolf had gripped Yugi's coat between his teeth and was tugging him towards one of the cave openings.

"YUGI!" Jonouchi moved to help his small friend and was quickly blocked off by the silver and blond wolves. Behind him, the brown wolf let out a sharp, commanding bark and when Jou remained still, followed the black wolf's example and started dragging him away by his coat.

"Don't worry; I'll be fine Jonouchi-kun!" Yugi reassured the blond even as the black wolf gave his sleeve an impatient tug.

A hard push from the brown wolf butting his head against his legs prevented him from replying before his petite friend vanished into one of the caves. Growling in frustration, Jou glared at the brown wolf before heading into the cave it had been trying to get him in. Struggling not to panic, the blond crawled into the human-sized opening and prayed they both made it out alive.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ducking to avoid hitting his head on the low ceiling, Yugi crawled awkwardly into the cave, shuddering slightly as the black wolf nudged his backside to urge him forward. A few feet into the tunnel the light from outside grew dim but before the tunnel grew too dark, a new light source appeared ahead. Confused, Yugi paused and was rewarded with another gentle nudge from the wolf. Continuing forward, he wondered why the wolf had drug him here and why he wasn't more afraid. He should be terrified by the whole situation but there was something oddly familiar about the wolf that made him feel almost comfortable.

Reaching the tunnel's end, Yugi gasped and scrambled to his feet to inspect the cave he had entered. The first thing he noticed was how warm it was inside, unusually so for a cave. Hanging from the low ceiling a battery-powered lantern illuminated the cozy, bedroom sized space, revealing a large pile of blankets and pillows occupying one side of the cave that had been arranged in an inviting manner and on another side of the room, a small cooler and knapsack had been placed. By the wall directly opposite the bedding, he found a battery-powered space heater humming pleasantly.

Utterly confused, Yugi stood there taking everything in until a pained whine reminded him that he was not alone. Turning to face the animal that had brought him here, Yugi felt his jaw drop. The wolf was getting bigger! Horrified, the small teen could only watch as the once-small wolf, morphed into a six-foot tall humanoid form. He'd been caught by a werewolf!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Atsuko! Where's Yugi?!" Sugoroku exclaimed as he burst into the room making the woman shriek in fright.

Placing a hand over her pounding heart, Atsuko stared at her father-in-law with wide eyes. "He and Jonouchi left about an hour ago to spend the weekend at Atem's," she answered, her voice growing concerned. Sugoroku had left over a week ago for Egypt and hadn't contacted them since his departure, worrying both Atsuko and Yugi with his silence.

"You let him go on a full moon?"

"He's eighteen and I didn't have a legitimate reason to keep him home. If I had tried, he'd have snuck out before the sun was down and you know it," Atsuko defended with a scowl. "Now what has you so worked up? Is Yugi in danger?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Dropping into his armchair Sugoroku sighed heavily, "No, but I know what spell Atem cast on Yugi. Every priest, priestess, mage, and guardian said the same thing: the Egyptian werewolves have only one ritual spell that could possibly change a person's aura. They call it: Hathor's Gift."

"Hathor's Gift? It's not going to hurt him is it?!" the woman asked worriedly.

Sugoroku shook his head, "No, but if Atem hasn't explained things properly, Yugi is going to be in for a huge shock."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - The Japanese (Honshu) wolf really is extinct. They stood about 2 ft. high.

2 - The Arabian wolf is found in Egypt and also stands around 2 ft in height.

3 - The Eurasian wolf (extinct in England) is found in Europe and Asia and stands about 3 to 3.5 ft high. That's why Ryou is bigger than the other wolves in the pack.

4 - _tasukete_ - help, _gomen ne_ - I'm sorry.

5 - Even Yugi isn't immune to sad puppy eyes. (If you have a dog, you've seen this expression.) Especially when they're Atem's.


	10. Chapter 9

So I forgot to mention that the last chapter was censored. *_grins sheepishly_* This chapter is censored too, just not as much. Like my other censored fics, you can find the full version on Mediaminer or Adultfanfiction. Yay lemony werewolf fun!

* * *

><p>Title: My Moonlit Lover<br>Part: 9/?  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Letting out a cute yawn, Yugi snuggled closer to the source of warmth next to his body. Strong arms pulled him closer, eliciting a content sigh from the smaller teen; he loved waking up in Atem's arms. Yet despite his best efforts to resist, awareness stubbornly seeped through the comfortable fog of sleep bringing memories of the previous night along with it. Bolting upright in shock, Yugi hissed in pain the abrupt movement caused and collapsed back onto the pallet.

"Are you all right aibou?" a worried Atem asked, crimson eyes reflecting his concern.

"I guess last night wasn't a dream was it?" the smaller teen murmured softly.

Shaking his head, the Egyptian wolf smiled nervously at his mate. "No aibou, it was all real. Are-" he gulped nervously, "-are you all right?"

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Yugi fixed both eyes on his werewolf lover. "My lower back is aching and I'm still hurt that you didn't tell me about this sooner, but other than that, I'm fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief Atem reached over to pull a water bottle from the cooler and a packet of aspirin from his discarded bag. Taking the offered items gratefully, Yugi couldn't help but admire his lover's thoughtfullness. "Wow, you really came prepared for this huh?" he commented.

"I wouldn't be a good alpha if I could not provide for my mate, "Atem replied, the casual arrogance of his statement belied by the faint blush on his cheeks.

Downing his aspirin, Yugi set the water bottle aside, "Why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf? Did you think I'd leave you?"

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Atem nodded miserably, "I've seen it happen to other wolves in my pack back home."

"Silly werewolf," Yugi chided him, tugging his boyfriend to his side by the arm, Atem readily complying. Still amazed by his tremendous good fortune, he wrapped his arms around the small teen and inhaled Yugi's wonderful, arousing scent. After a few minutes of snuggling, Yugi started talking again, this time asking the question that was really bothering him. "Why did you want to have sex with me in that form?"

Nervous, Atem shifted in place before answering. "It's...tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Yes. Werewolves in our pack always claim their mates on the night of the full moon, whether the chosen mate is human or werewolf."

"Why?"

"On the night of the full moon, our instincts are the strongest and we are unable to deny our true nature. It is considered the purest of ways to join with your lifemate."

Yugi blushed at the term 'lifemate' but prodded Atem for more information. "Is that all?"

"No, it is also when we give our human mates the mark," he continued, brushing his fingers against the scar that marked where he had bitten his mate.

One of Yugi's hands joined Atem's on his shoulder. "Does this mean I'll change into a werewolf too?"

Atem nodded, "Your first transformation will be on the next full moon. After that, I'll be able to teach you how to transform at will."

Yugi nodded absently, his thoughts elsewhere as his lover's words sunk in.

Worried that the his mate wasn't taking the news well, Atem nuzzled Yugi's neck and placed a gentle kiss to his mark. "It will be all right Yugi. I'll be right by your side throughout your entire transformation. I promise that you will love the freedom that comes from running with the pack."

Shaking himself from his stupor, Yugi focused on his next question, "Will I be able to visit my family?"

"Of course you will!" Atem was surprised that his beloved thought he would have to give up his family. "Even if we leave Domino in the future, you'll still be able to come back and visit them."

Smiling in relief, Yugi cuddled up against Atem and squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I've watched too many horror movies."

Atem chuckled, "You'll learn quickly enough that real werewolves are nothing like the mindless beasts you see in movies or read about in books."

Yugi laughed and started to ask another question when his stomach suddenly rumbled in complaint.

"It sounds like someone is ready for breakfast," Atem commented teasingly, releasing his mate to retrieve his bag again.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Getting something to clean you up, aibou." Atem replied, pulling out a container of pre-wetted cleansing cloths. Nudging his mate's legs apart, he gently wiped away the evidence of their mating, lovingly cleaning every bit of skin.

"Argh!" Yugi flopped onto his back and waved the werewolf away. "Go on, go on. Go catch our breakfast."

Chuckling Atem padded towards the cave entrance, "I'll send Ryou and Malik in to keep you company."

"What about Jonouchi-kun?"

"You don't need to worry about Jonouchi. He'll have Mokuba and Noah to keep him company while Seto hunts for them."

"Oh. Okay." Yugi replied, watching in fascination as Atem shifted into his full wolf form and padded down the tunnel.

A few minutes later, the large silver wolf and one of the gold wolves walked into the cave and shifted into their human forms. Giving his friends a shy smile, Yugi suddenly turned bright red and eeped, diving for the blankets to cover himself. The two now-human werewolves chuckling as Yugi tossed blankets at each of them.

"What is it with humans and their modesty?" Malik asked, wrapping the offered blanket around his waist and taking a seat on the edge of the pile of furs and blankets.

Wrapping his own blanket around his waist with a bit more difficulty, Ryou sat beside Yugi. "It's how we're raised Malik. You shouldn't expect Yugi to get over his modesty any faster than I got over mine."

"You were human Ryou-kun?"

Ryou nodded, "I was . . . until Bakura claimed me as his mate much like Atem claimed you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Except I knew it was Bakura from the start."

Malik grinned, "Of course Ryou here was just as reluctant as you at first, but for a completely different reason."

Blushing faintly in embarrassment, Ryou saw Yugi's curious expression and decided to come clean. "I was afraid of being in a homosexual relationship." Taking Ryou's hand, Yugi squeezed it sympathetically. "My mother and sister know I'm gay and are both supportive, but my father . . . if he knew I was gay, he'd disown me. As far as he knows, I just became a werewolf to be with my new friends."

"His mom and sister are great," Malik added.

Yugi grinned, "What about you Malik?"

"Me? I was born a werewolf and raised in a pack just like the others."

Surprised, Yugi stared at the lavender-eyed teen before exclaiming, "I didn't know you could be born a werewolf!"

"That was my reaction too!" Ryou confided to the small teen as Malik nodded in reply.

"What about Kaiba-kun? Was he turned into a werewolf?"

Malik shook his head. "No, he was born one too. We met him shortly after we arrived in Domino. He and his brothers are the last of the Japanese werewolves."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently hunters came through ten years ago and tried to wipe them all out. The watchers managed to stop them, but not before there were only three left."

Horrified, Yugi felt his jaw drop "That's terrible! Why would they do that?!"

"Kaiba said he never found out. He thinks the watchers know why, but they haven't told him yet."

Ryou hugged Yugi, "But now he and his brothers are a part of our pack, so he's not alone anymore."

Yugi giggled and hugged the silver-haired teen back, pausing when he felt a strange bump on Ryou's abdomen. A bump that pushed back. Squeaking in surprise, Yugi jumped back and stared wide-eyed at something he should have noticed right away had he not been panicking over being naked. "Ry-Ryou-kun?"

Blushing, Ryou placed a hand on his enlarged stomach and grinned sheepishly. "This is why I always wear baggy shirts."

"I figured that, but wh-why-..?" He shook his head and tried again, "Why did it move?"

"Because I'm pregnant with Bakura's pups."

"Pregnant! You can't be pregnant you're a boy!" He had just seen the pale teen completely naked after all.

With a gentle smile on his face, Malik took one of Yugi's hands. "Yes Yugi, he _is_ a boy and he _is_ pregnant."

Despite his shock and wavering disbelief, the small teen couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice. "How is that possible?"

"Magic of course," Malik answered. "For thousands of years, the werewolves of Egypt have used this spell to allow mates of the same sex to have pups together. The spell is called Hathor's Gift."

"Hathor's Gift?"

Malik nodded, "The legend says that at one time in our history, the werewolves of Egypt were hunted down until only a single pack remained and in this pack, there were almost no women. The werewolves were desperate to survive, but for safety reasons were unable to go to human villages in search of mates. In their desperation, they prayed to Hathor, goddess of the moon begging her to show them the way to save their people from extinction. The goddess herself appeared before them and taught them the spell that would enable their tribe to survive, but she warned them that it would only work if the two loved each other and truly wished for pups.

Mated pairs were formed and thanks to the spell the pack flourished and eventually restored the werewolves of Egypt to their former glory. Since then the spell has been used by the pack's descendants by any same-sex mates that wish to have children."

The Egyptian teen paused to grin wolfishly at the two human-raised teens, "As you can tell from Ryou here, the spell works on non-Egyptians too."

Ryou nodded in agreement, before scrunching his face up in a scowl. "You also don't have to know that your mate or mate-to-be is casting it on you for it to work either. As long as you love each other and want to have children together, it will work."

"Is that what Bakura did to you?"

"Yes. The big lug did it to me on the full moon before he turned me too," Ryou answered, wondering if he would have to tell Yugi what he and the others knew had happened.

Yugi's eyes widened as the strange events of the last month came back to him. Amethyst eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Would Hathor's Gift make someone increasingly horny from the time it was cast?"

"Yes."

"Does it involve writing hieroglyphs on someone's stomach with scented oil?"

"Yes, it does."

Yugi paled, but had one more question he had to ask. "How long does it take before it works?"

"You mean until you're fertile?"

Yugi nodded.

"Thirty days."

"Oh Kami. He cast it on ME, didn't he?" the small teen groaned.

Both teens nodded gravely. "It must have worked too. The whole pack heard him howl in triumph."

Before Yugi could get angry, Ryou quickly added, "He was announcing that his chosen mate had agreed to have pups with him. It's a very important thing to be proud of, especially for an alpha."

Gripping the smaller teen's shoulder reassuringly, Malik caught his eye and gave him a warm smile. "Usually it takes years for the spell to work because one or both of the mates isn't ready to have pups yet."

Noticing how pale Yugi was, Malik looked around and spotting the water bottle, handed it back to the teen and ordered him to drink. Yugi did and after a few minutes, the color started returning to his face. "So... am I pregnant now?"

Malik shrugged, "Maybe. Conception doesn't always occur on the first night. That's why you'll be exceedingly horny and very fertile the next two days."

"I-is that why I was attracted to him even in his transformed state?"

Ryou nodded again, "Uh-huh. It was the same for me with Bakura. Your body recognizes their scent and when you look into their eyes you can see the man you love."

Smiling softly Yugi nodded in agreement.

The smell of cooking meat wafted in from the tunnel, alerting the two werewolves to the return of at least one of the two newly-mated wolves. "Well, it smells like the guys are back with breakfast. You have any other questions before we go?"

Yugi shook his head, "I don't think I could handle much more. This is a lot to take in as it is."

Ryou smiled sympathetically at the other former human. "I know exactly how you feel."

Yugi smiled back, then blinked as an odd thought occurred to him. "I do have one more question though..." he turned brick red, piquing both werewolves' attention. He REALLY didn't want to ask this, but if he didn't it would drive him crazy. "Ano... is his...*cough* penis...going to get "stuck" every time we make love?"

Stunned, Malik stared at the smaller teen for a moment before breaking into wild laughter and falling over. Shooting the other teen a glare, Ryou gave Yugi a proper answer, as he'd wondered that too. "No Yugi-kun. That will only happen when the two of you are trying to make pups. But it will happen no matter what form he is in."

"So even if he's human...?" Yugi turned impossibly redder than before.

"Yup. But like I said, it will only last while your trying to make pups, so two or three days at the most. After that you two can have regular human-style sex."

Yugi sagged in relief, making the other teens laugh, Yugi joining in moments later.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

For Jonouchi, waking up was a multi-stage process. Even on school mornings he was slow to wake, a problem that had nearly made him late to school quite a few times. On the few mornings he was able to wake at leisure, the blond would spend a good thirty minutes rolling and stretching in the morning sunlight filtering through his bedroom window. So when he rolled away from the warm body next to his, Jou barely had time to register the fact that there WAS a body next to his before he had stretched to his full length. An agonizing bolt of white-hot pain shot up his backside brutally wrenching a shout of pain from the blond as he was forced awake. The body next to his bolted upright at his cry and the pain-wracked blond quickly found himself being held against a strong chest. "It's all right Katsuya." Seto murmured, nuzzling the blond's hair.

"Kami! It feels like I've been split in two!"

Seto whined softly, a strange noise to hear from his human form, and held him tighter. "Gomen ne, Katsuya. I tried to prepare you as best I-" his apology was cut short by the blond's fist colliding with his face.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?!"

"Because I thought you would leave me!" the brunet roared back, heedless of the pain his mate had just inflicted on him.

Not prepared for that answer, Jonouchi simply stared at his stalker in shock. "You what?"

"I thought you would leave me." Seto muttered sullenly, rubbing his bruising jaw.

"Why...why would you think that?"

The brunet sighed and stared sidelong at his mate, "It's a well-known fact that you're terrified of the paranormal Katsuya. I knew that if I told you, you would use it as an excuse to put a permanent wall between us."

Jonouchi scowled and turned away, unable to deny the brunet's words. He'd been fighting a relationship with Seto for weeks, despite how much he enjoyed the other teen's affection and this would have given him the perfect out. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm no coward! So why have I been running from what I want!' Coming to a decision, the blond carefully made his way over to Seto, moving very slowly so as not to aggravate his already aching back, and settled himself at the brunet's side. "So what was last night about?"

Unable to believe what was happening, Seto stared wide-eyed at the his mate. Was he really..?

Jou nudged his shoulder with his own, "Well?"

"It's tradition for werewolves to claim their mates on the night of a full moon."

"Mates?"

Seto nodded, "Yes mates. Last night, I claimed you as my mate and marked you as off limits to all other werewolves and other supernaturals."

Jounouchi's hand flew to the now-healed bite mark on his neck. "This-?!"

Seto brushed his fingers across the scar, a faint smile on his face. "Yes. It also means that you will transform into a werewolf on the next full moon."

"What?!"

Any further discussion between them was cut off by the arrival of two hyperactive wolf pups. Barking and yipping joyfully, the two boys pounced on Jonouchi and Seto, shifting back into their human forms as they knocked the older boys flat on their backs.

"Ni-sama! Jonouchi-ni!"

"Oniisan! Jonouchi-nisan!"

Unable to help himself, Jonouchi yelped in pain as the force of the enthusiastic boys landing jolted his back painfully.

"Are you all right Jonouchi-ni?" Mokuba asked, scrambling off the blond, worried he had hurt his new big brother.

"Yeah, kid. I'm just really sore," the blond explained, not wanting to say exactly how he got that sore.

Noah snickered knowingly, "Gee I wonder how that happened?'

Both Seto and Katsuya stared at the teal-haired boy in shock. "You're not supposed to know about those kind of things!"

"Yeah, you're way too young to know stuff like that!"

Both boys rolled their eyes. "Please, we are in middle school you know."

"Yeah, lots of kids our age already know about sex."

"...and when we learned you liked Jonouchi-ni and wanted him as your mate..."

"...we decided to do some research and find out what you needed to do, in case you needed our help!"

Mokuba giggled at his older brothers who were still staring open-mouthed at him and his littermate, they were both so funny! "Shouldn't you be heading out to catch breakfast Ni-sama?" he reminded Seto.

Shaking his head and blinking rapidly, Seto recovered from his shock and headed for the entrance to the cave's tunnel. "I'll be back shortly. You two stay here with Katsuya," he ordered, shifting into full wolf form and leaving them alone.

"Breakfast?" Jonouchi asked, his stomach growling at the thought of food.

"It's tradition that when a werewolf claims a mate, he or she hunts for breakfast for their new mate." Mokuba explained

"It's to show that he's capable of providing for you," Noah continued.

Noticing the mildly perturbed expression on the blond's face and knowing how independent Jou was, Mokuba elaborated. "You'll get to hunt for breakfast next month after your first transformation."

Noah nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You have to prove you can provide for your mate too."

Pride mollified, the blond relaxed a bit before realizing he had a lot of questions to ask. "So... how long have you guys been werewolves?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry about the late update. I completely forgot I hadn't uploaded it here before I got it up on DA. As always the uncut version will be posted to MM, AFN, my own website and is already on LittleDragon.

Also, I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Even if I didn't reply, I want you to know I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Title: My Moonlit Lover<br>Part: 10/?  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go...Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, none of them are mine and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jonouchi!" Yugi squealed in delight as he spotted the blond emerging from the other cave.

Smiling when he caught sight of the small teen, Jou stood to wave, only to be brought up short as a bolt of pain ripped up his back. Gasping sharply, he tottered off-balance for only a moment before he was scooped up into the secure embrace of his mate.

"Ya gotta stop carryin' me like this. I'm not a girl," he grumbled, snuggling closer to the brunet in spite of his protests.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the blond, "Would you rather I carried you over my shoulder then?"

Scowling, Jou re-directed his attention to his best friend, who was trying to get his boyfriend to bring him closer to the other newly-mated pair. Much to the small teen's irritation, his possessive mate was actually moving further away, watching Seto with wary crimson eyes.

"He's not going to let many people near you right now Yugi," Ryou explained from where he was standing with Bakura ... a good 2 meters away. "Newly-mated werewolves are extremely possessive of their mates and will rarely allow anyone close. The only reason Malik and I were able to speak with you this morning was because he needed someone to watch over you while he hunted."

"You also already have mates," Bakura added, hugging Ryou just a little closer to his side.

"What about the kids?" Jou asked.

"Pups are no threat to anyone's mate," Marik replied. "They're also Seto's siblings, so they're even less of a threat."

"Oh."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The trip back to the pack's home proved to be an even bigger lesson in how possessive newly-mated werewolves could be. The beauty and warmth of the bright, early afternoon sun glinting off the thick snow had drawn many people out of their homes to enjoy the day. Unfortunately for Atem and Seto, the unusual number of people out was making them increasingly anxious.

To alleviate this, the rest of the pack had spaced themselves around the mated pairs to help keep others from getting too close. Unfortunately, they could do nothing to stop people from gawking at the sight of two male teenagers being carried in the arms of two more male teenagers. Seto would sneer or curl a lip at the ones who made eye contact. This, coupled with Jonouchi's own glare, tended to make most onlookers turn away.

Atem wasn't so lucky. While his disposition was just as dangerous and his glare just as dark as the other's, his mate was far too adorable to avoid attention. At first, Yugi had just buried his face in Atem's chest from sheer embarrassment, but soon realized he'd have to give up that tactic. He tried glaring like Jonouchi was, but to others it looked more like a pout, triggering more attention instead of less. As Atem's growling grew louder, Yugi knew he had to do something before a human noticed. Thinking fast, the small teen started nuzzling Atem's throat, nibbling his way up to his ear. "I didn't know you could actually growl in human form. It's sexy," he murmured, nipping at the lobe and rubbing a hand across his chest. The distraction worked, a satisfied smile replacing the dark scowl on Atem's face while Yugi cuddled closer.

When they finally arrived home, Atem and Seto headed straight for their rooms, setting their new mates up comfortably in a nest of pillows and blankets on their bed; Both soon-to-be former humans insisting that their mates didn't need to fuss over them so much. Of course their protests fell on deaf ears, as both werewolves were quite insistent that they take care of their sore mates.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once they were settled in and lunch had been eaten, Yugi decided it was time to address the **other** part of his conversation with Ryou and Malik.

"Atem?"

"Yes aibou?"

"When exactly were you going to tell me about Hathor's Gift?" he asked sweetly.

It was that sugar-sweet tone of voice that had Atem's danger senses going wild. His mate was not happy and if he did not tread carefully, he would have to face his wrath. "Did Malik and Ryou explain what Hathor's Gift is?"

"Yeessss," the smaller teen drawled. "And on a hunch, I asked them about some of the side effects and how it's cast."

Atem immediately hunched his shoulders and assumed a more submissive pose. He was in very, VERY dangerous territory now. "Aibou?"

Having already accepted that what was done was done, Yugi kept himself calm and waited patiently for Atem to answer, having no idea that he was making his mate much more nervous by doing so.

Atem meanwhile was carefully weighing his choices: Lying was appealing but simply not an option. For one it wasn't within his character to openly lie to his beloved and two it would not only be an extreme offense to his little mate, but would surely damage the trust between them and hurt the smaller teen. His only real options were to tell the whole truth or at least a partial truth now and the rest of the truth later. Deciding that he wouldn't be much of an partner if he wasn't fully truthful with his mate from here on out, Atem decided to tell the whole, potentially painful (for him), truth.

"I had always intended to talk with you about it before the weekend was over," he began cautiously.

"Why did you cast the spell before I became your mate?" Yugi countered, deciding to hit the heart of the matter directly.

Atem shifted nervously, THAT was the very loaded question that he had been dreading. Alpha females (even those that were physically male) were notably very touchy about this subject. His father swore up and down that his mother was the one who gave him the scars on his chest when he got her pregnant with Atem and his sister. What scared him more was that when he asked her about it, his mother never denied that she was responsible.

"Well... you see...There are several reasons why I wanted to cast the spell before we became mates."

Yugi raised an expectant eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Atem continued, "The idea of having pups with you started forming in my mind around the same time we started dating. I cannot remember if it was before or after. I would see Malik and Marik playing with their pups or Bakura holding Ryou and rubbing his growing stomach and could not help but imagine myself doing the same with you and our children."

Yugi couldn't help but smile at that statement. That had to be one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard his lover say. His softened expression relaxed Atem, but only a little as he still hadn't revealed the rest of his reasons.

"Also, my instincts as Alpha coupled with the moon's influence had a say in my decision: I had picked the perfect mate, one strong in mind and heart, one I could work and fight alongside to protect our pack and keep order within, and I had not claimed him or pupped him. Instinct demanded I rectify the situation, thus our conversation.

And when you spoke so passionately about having children of your own, I HAD to try the spell. I could not resist...and when I realized it had worked...I could not contain my happiness as a human or my pride as an alpha. It can take months or even years of trying before both mates are truly ready for pups...that you and I were ready so soon...it's truly a blessing from the gods."

Taking in this new information, Yugi couldn't really say he was surprised. After all, it lined up with everything else that had happened lately and with what he knew of Atem personally. What bothered him was that he wasn't as angry as he thought he should be. Sure he knew that he would've forgiven Atem, he loved him after all and the werewolf had not acted maliciously, but he should at the very least be mad at him!

"Atem?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"I want to be angry with you. I SHOULD be angry with you, but I'm not. What's wrong with me?"

Sagging in relief, Atem pulled his worried mate into his arms to reassure him. "Nothing that won't be fixed on the next full moon."

"What do you mean?'

"It's something I nearly forgot about. You see, when a werewolf takes a mate they bite one another to show the equality in their relationship. It has been this way in our tribe for centuries and is practiced in most, but not all packs worldwide.

A bite mark does more than simply label a werewolf or human off limits, it also signifies the dominance of the biting werewolf. Our inherent magic, the same that makes us able to transform, then influences the one with the bite mark, making them submissive to their mate."

Yugi's eyes grew wide with panic; he didn't want to be controlled by magic!

"Calm down aibou! It won't stay that way I promise!" Atem was quick to soothe his mate. "Let me continue and you'll understand, okay?" Yugi nodded, the panic fading some from his eyes. "As I said before, most werewolves bite each other, usually on the same night, to keep their relationship equal. There are a few unscrupulous wretches that will try and stop their mate from returning the bite, but those matings are usually dissolved." Atem hesitated to tell his mate how, Yugi never was one to condone killing, even when the cause was right. "Now when a werewolf takes a human mate obviously the human doesn't have the magic to give their mate a proper return bite. At least, until the next full moon..."

Smiling at Yugi's curious expression, Atem brushed his bangs behind an ear and kissed his forehead. "After you successfully make your first transformation, your first instinct will be to finish what we started last night. You will mount ME and mark me in return, making us equals as intended."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In their room, Jonouchi and Seto were having a similar conversation though their's had had a less than innocent start. Picking up on his mate's depressed mood, Jou had started trying to distract the brunet from his worries. Normally, Seto would have been delighted by the blond's turn of behavior and more than happy to accommodate him, but this time he knew better.

Grabbing the blond's hands, Seto pinned him to the bed, forcing a scowl when his mate mewled temptingly at him. "Stop it Katsuya."

"I'm only trying ta make ya feel better."

Sighing heavily, Seto knew he had to explain things to the blond. "You don't really want to do this Katsuya. At least not like this."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't" Seto explained patiently, "My bite mark is already influencing you, making you submissive and wanting to please me."

"But this will make you feel better right?"

"This is what I'm talking about!" the brunet roared, rolling off his mate. "Clear the fog from your head and you'll understand."

Scowling, the blond did as his mate told him, thinking over the entire situation in his mind. The sudden urge to punch the other teen reared up again, only to be stifled before he could carry through. "What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"It's a temporary side effect of my bite." he answered simply.

"How temporary are we talking about?" the blond demanded, damn he was getting tired of being thrown all these curveballs!

"Just until the next full moon."

"Why then?" Jou asked, although he had a healthy suspicion as to why.

"Because after your transformation you are either going to claim me as yours, or kill me and be free of our mating bond." the brunet explained simply. "You'll still be a werewolf, but in that case you will no longer be bound to me."

"Are you crazy?! I can't kill you!" the blond was horrified. Sure he was mad at Seto but not enough to kill him! That was just insane!

Seto gave him a sad smile, "Under the influence of your first transformation you can. If you truly do not want me as your mate, you will try to kill me and unless my instincts override my wishes, I will let you."

Jou gaped at the brunet in shock; he couldn't believe that the other teen could talk so casually about dying! Especially by Jonouchi's own hand! "You crazy bastard, get it through your thick skull that I'm not gonna kill ya and tell me what I'm gonna do!"

Seto couldn't help but smile at the blond's insistence. He only hoped he had chosen his mate as well as he believed he had. "If you do not kill me-" he shrunk a little under the blond's deadly furious glare, "Then you will return my bite and complete our mating, making us equals once again."

Nodding, Jou crawled into the brunet's lap and settled comfortably against his chest. "Katsuya-"

"Shut up and hug me you big jerk."

Smiling, the werewolf complied, nuzzling the blond's soft hair.

"Say Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna keep me in here all weekend?"

Seto chuckled, "No. You're not in heat like Yugi is, so I have no reason to do so. I will be staying by your side as much as possible though."

Jou nodded, before the oddness of Seto's statement sunk in. "What do you mean, Yugi's in heat?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Title: My Moonlit Lover<br>Part: 11/?  
>Author: Murasaki Rose<br>Beta: None  
>Genre: AURomance/Supernatural/Horror  
>Rating: R<br>Warnings: YAOI/Anthro/MPREG/Violence  
>Pairings: YYxY, SxJ, YBxR(established), YMxM(established)<br>Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
>Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. All mentioned characters from the other series are also not mine, they belong to their respective creators. In other words, I don't own them and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.<br>A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, #text# = English, (((text))) = Arabic

Summary: In a world where supernatural beings live hidden amongst humans, you never know who or what's eye you might catch! Humans Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi have their world turned upside-down when two werewolves choose them as their lifemates!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After shuttling his grumpy brothers off to school, Seto decided that now was the best time to make a few phone calls. The first one to his family doctor, he needed him to set up a plausible explanation for Katsuya to stay at Atem's home for the next few weeks. The school would not need anything but the proof of their bite marks upon their return, but his mate's father might need something more concrete. Katsuya was fairly certain his father wouldn't even notice his absence, but Seto wasn't about to take any chances.

The second call was to their school; as a newly-mated werewolf he would not feel comfortable leaving his mate alone. So for the next several days, he would be staying home with Jonouchi.

"Domino High attendance, how can I help you?"

"Aino-san, this is Kaiba Seto. I'm calling in myself and my classmate Jonouchi Katsuya due to "special" circumstances".

As one of the school's human guardians, Ms. Aino was not surprised to receive such a call. Taking a moment to pull up both their profiles, she noticed that Kaiba was one of their supernatural students while Jonouchi was human.

"All right Kaiba-kun, what are your special circumstances?"

"I have claimed my human classmate Jonouchi Katsuya as my lifemate. As such, it will be a few days before I will be willing to leave him and it will likely be even longer before he is comfortable going back to school."

"After the next full moon?" she asked, seeing his species classification as werewolf.

"Yes. He will probably stay out as long after it as I will."

"Very well. I'll have the two of you marked absent then."

"Thank you. Also, I would like to report the additional absences of Meti Atem and Mutou Yugi."

Remembering Meti from his registration not too long ago, she pulled up his profile from the same database as Kaiba's. Noting that he too was a werewolf (alpha status) she came to the obvious conclusion. "I take it he has claimed Mutou-kun as his mate?"

"He has, and I highly doubt Yugi will return to school any sooner than Katsuya will."

"Have they both been bitten?"

"They have."

"All right then. I'll report your absences to your teachers and the changes in Mutou and Jonouchi's statuses to the principal."

"Thank you."

Bakura and Ryou entered the kitchen just as he was returning the phone to its cradle.

"Calling you and your mate in?" Bakura asked while his mate handed him ingredients from the refrigerator.

Seto nodded, "Yugi and Atem too."

"Good idea," Bakura acknowledged. "With the howling those two were doing all day yesterday-

"and all night." Marik added, he and Malik having come down just in time to hear the Egyptian wolf's comment.

"-I doubt either of them will wake before noon," the russet-eyed wolf continued with a perverted grin.

Shaking his head, Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes at his mate's crude behavior while the other boys snickered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Giving the frame a soft knock, the secretary peeked inside the partially open door. "Principal Taisho?"

"Come in, Aino-san." The inu youkai was seated at his desk, drinking his morning coffee while going over paperwork.

"I have some status changes for four of our students", she said, handing him the profiles.

"Status changes?"

"Yes sir, two of our special students have acquired mates."

Looking over the sheets of the first pair, he saw where she had made notations on each sheet as to who their mate was. Seeing Mutou's name written next to Meti's did not surprise him. He and most of the school had seen how possessive the young werewolf was over the petite human and had known it was only a matter of time. However it was the next pair that pleased him to no end.

"He finally did it."

"Who did what sir?"

"Kaiba-kun. He finally claimed Jonouchi. That pup has been pining over him for years and I've been trying to convince him to just claim the boy."

"Perhaps he simply needed the stability of a pack to properly motivate him," his secretary suggested.

Shaking his head with a rueful smile, he waved her on, "I'll get these changed and set up new profiles for Mutou and Jonouchi."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Keeping quiet while carrying a tray of food wasn't easy but Seto managed it. Of course with Katsuya being a heavy sleeper, it wouldn't have made much of a difference had he made noise but still...

Placing the tray on a nearby dresser, the brunet wolf waited for the smell to rouse the blond. Sure enough, as soon as the smell reached him, Katsuya began to stir. Bleary honey-brown eyes blinked lazily as their owner woke, finally focusing on the brunet standing at his bedside. "Ohayoo," he murmured, pulling himself into a seated position.

Seto smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the blond's lips, "More like 'good afternoon' pup. Feel like something to eat?"

Shaking the fog from his head the blond nodded eagerly, his stomach growling in agreement. Just as he was about to get up, he noticed the tray sitting on the dresser. "Is that for me?"

"Both of us actually," picking up the tray, the brunet carefully placed it between them on the bed. "Since we won't be going to school for a while, I thought we could talk some more."

Katsuya nodded, over the weekend he and Seto had spoken extensively about werewolves and the supernatural society as a whole. The blond had been shocked at how vast and varied the population was in Domino alone and after he had recovered from a brief panic attack, asked question after question from his new mate. Knowing it would take years to learn it all, he'd decided that today he wanted to learn more about Seto and Japanese werewolves.

Waiting until they had finished eating, Jou turned to Seto, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What?"

"We've talked about our future and most every subject in between, but I've started all of those conversations." (The blond's reaction to his explanation of Yugi's condition had been quite comical. It had led to a more serious discussion about their own pups; Katsuya was willing but wanted to wait until Mokuba and Noa were a few years older. Seto agreed, but admitted that should the blond change his mind, they could try sooner.)

Jou thought about it for a long moment, before coming to a decision. "I guess... well... we never have talked about our pasts, huh?"

Seto blinked in surprise before nodding. "We haven't."

Fidgeting uncomfortably, the blond looked away before forcing himself to look back at his mate. "Look. I'm not exactly proud of my past. I did some pretty stupid things back then, but if we're gonna be together forever... I think you have the right to know."

":Katsuya, you don't have to tell me-"

"Yes I do. If for no other reason than I need to get this off my chest."

Wrapping his arms around the blond, Seto pulled him to rest against his chest. "No matter what I'll still love you."

Hiding a smile, Jou enjoyed the comforting warmth the brunet provided, it was nice to hear that after all these years. "I guess I should start around the time my parents got divorced..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Despite his best efforts to avoid it, the persistent light of the afternoon sun pulled Atem from his peaceful slumber. Crimson eyes fell on the small form slumbering at his side and a self-satisfied smile pulled at his lips. With his hair in utter disarray, some strands still plastered to his face, lips swollen, and his neck littered with hickeys and love bites, the pale teen looked utterly debauched. Hidden by the sheets, the pale teen's body bore bruises from where Atem had gripped his hips and a few hickeys on his inner thighs. The Egyptian wolf sported similar marks on his neck and shoulders, as well as a spectacular set of scratches down his back. After two days of near-constant mating, the petite youth was exhausted but Atem was pleased to note that Yugi no longer smelled like he was in heat. It would take a couple weeks before they would know if Yugi had been impregnated, but with as many times as they had coupled the tanned teen was sure they had succeeded.

Holding his mate closer, Atem glanced over at his alarm clock and noticed how late it was. Hoping one of the pack had called them in, he was glad that he had thought to call Sugoroku the night before while Yugi was asleep. He'd given the elder a condensed explanation as to why Yugi would not be returning home or attending school for some time and as he'd hoped, his new grandfather-in-law had been expecting this. To Atem's relief, he had gone on to congratulate them before telling the Egyptian teen that he expected a full explanation from them both later. Atem readily agreed, then arranged for one of his pack to pick up some of Yugi's clothing Monday evening.

Deciding that a long hot bath and a hearty lunch were just what he and his mate needed, Atem carefully slipped out of the bed and headed into his bathroom to run the water. The missing warmth of his mate combined with noise of the bath water woke Yugi just in time to see Atem exiting the bathroom. "Feel like having a bath, aibou?"

Placing a hand on his lower back and rubbing, Yugi nodded. "Carry me?" he asked, widening his eyes and tilting his head.

Chuckling, Atem scooped up his adorable lover and carried him to the bathroom, setting him on the edge of the tub before reaching over to turn the water off. "How's the temperature?" he asked watching his beloved swirl his fingers in the water.

"Perfect," Yugi purred, "Nice and hot."

"Excellent," Atem replied, stepping into the bath, then turning and lifting his mate up and into the water. Yugi moaned in relief as he settled into the bath, the hot water working miracles on unknotting the aching muscles in his back and lower regions. Settling the amethyst-eyed youth into his arms, Atem enjoyed the warmth of the bath water and the proximity of his beloved. All too happy to cuddle, Yugi leaned back against the crimson-eyed wolf, the aches and pains of his body easily forgotten in the blissful heat that permeated his body.

Exchanging lazy kisses and caresses, they basked in the others simple affection until the water began to cool. Not wanting to catch chill, they quickly washed their bodies and using the detachable shower head, their hair. Climbing out of the tub first, Atem lifted Yugi out and grabbing a towel, gently rubbed his the pale teen dry. Yugi protested at first, until he realized he couldn't bend far without pain shooting up his back, so he submitted to mate's care. When he was satisfied that the other was dry enough, Atem handed the paler teen a towel so he could work on his hair while he dried off his own body and hair.

"Why don't you find us something to wear aibou, while I strip the bed?" Atem suggested as they re-entered the bedroom.

"Okay," Yugi agreed, walking over to the dresser to find some boxers and hopefully a couple pairs of sweatpants.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you know I had another brother?"

They were the first words Seto had spoken besides 'I still love you.' since Katsuya had finished talking about his past. Sensing this was not going to easy on the brunet, Jou shook his head and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"Werewolves are almost always born in litters of two or more. Single births are rare and almost always caused by complications at one point or another during the pregnancy."

Staring off into space, it almost seemed as though the brunet was looking into the past. "I had a twin brother. He was the oldest by two minutes, had slightly darker skin, his eyes were almost navy blue, and his hair was a shade lighter than mine...we were almost identical."

"What was his name?"

"Seth. He... he died the same night my parents did."

"Seto," as if to ward off the pain, Jou held him tight.

"It all happened so fast...I remember my mother shaking me awake...then she led us to the back door where father was waiting with Mokuba and Noa. They both hugged us and told us how much they loved us, then Father checked out back before signaling us to come out. He told Seth and I to run and keep running no matter what we heard. We tried to ask questions, but then that awful banging started. Mother looked panicked and he ordered us to go, I remember hearing angry voices yelling...we didn't know what else to do so we just ran deep into the woods behind our home.

I don't know how long or far we ran but Mokuba and Noa couldn't keep up anymore. We tried carrying them, but it just wore us out quicker. Seth and I looked around and found an abandoned fox den, it was just big enough to hide us if we changed...

We weren't hiding for long when we heard the hunters approaching with their hunting dogs. There was only one way any of us had a chance at escaping and we both knew it. Seth was older so he made me stay hidden with the pups while he led them away." Blue eyes glittering with unshed tears, the brunet struggled to continue. "It worked. They ran after him and didn't come back. Hours later, as the sky was just beginning to lighten, the Guardians found us and took us somewhere safe. I found out later that day that my brother and parents were dead and that my younger brothers and I were the last werewolves in Japan."

"Kami Seto...I..I don't know what to say," Jou murmured, holding the brunet close.

The wolf gave him a sad smile, "You don't have to say anything, just...stay with me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time dinner rolled around, the two humans had grown tired of being sequestered in their lover's bedrooms and after patiently explaining that 'no the bathroom does not count as another room' were allowed to join the rest of the pack downstairs.

Since Jonouchi was determined to move under his own power, his descent was a bit slower than his friend, who by now was settled comfortably in the family room. Catching sight of his best friend, the blond stared dumbstruck for a moment before the corner of his mouth began to twitch. Yugi's unusually acidic glare was his undoing, sending the blond into a fit of laughter that had him falling into Seto's arms.

"You're lucky I can't reach you from here," the small teen grumbled as Seto deposited his best friend on a nearby couch.

Jou shrugged, then gave him an evil grin, "You do realize I was right though?"

"Right about what?" Ryou asked, curious as to why Yugi was so annoyed.

"Well ya see Friday when we were walking over to the house, Yugi here was worried about whether he was gonna still be a virgin by the end of the weekend." Honey-brown eyes sparkling with mirth, he snickered gleefully, "and I said he'd make it til that night."

Ryou blinked then as realization dawned, gave the smaller teen a sympathetic smile. The other teen had obviously been feeling the effects of Hathor's Gift, and like Ryou, had no idea why it was happening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the bell for lunch break rang, Seto once again found himself forcing down a sigh. He missed his mate. Unlike Atem, who could run around the school with Yugi's scent covering him like a banner, Seto had been forced to shower repeatedly in a different bathroom in order to remove Jou's scent. Normally, he wouldn't care who knew, but when Katsuya had learned of Otogi's challenge, he'd decided that they should shock the hell out of the raven-haired teen when he came back. Seto had been more than willing to put the kitsune in his place beforehand, but the blond thought it would be much more fun to reveal their bond together. While Seto agreed the end result would be satisfying, without Jou's scent he was anxious and fidgety, making it difficult to keep focus while in class..

He couldn't wait for his Katsuya to return to his fierce, independent self; then they could both rub their mating in Otogi's face.

'Speak of the Devil and he shall come,' Seto thought as Ryuji Otogi approached, a smug grin on his face.

"So Jonouchi's out with pneumonia, huh?"

Throwing up a mask of indifference to hide his triumphant smirk, Seto gave the arrogant kitsune his most emotionless stare. He knew what the other supernatural was trying to do and he'd be damned before he fell for it.

"Too bad this illness of his is keeping him gone during your time to court him," the raven-haired teen drawled in an attempt to rile up the wolf.

With a derisive snort, Seto turned his back on the kitsune and began to walk away without a word, but Otogi was having none of it. "Not that it would have helped you anyway," he went on. "I mean, you've got all the personality of an icicle. There's no way someone as vibrant and warm as Jonouchi would want you as a mate."

Inwardly flinching as Otogi hit a nerve, Seto kept his expression blank, knowing his mask of indifference was infuriating the kitsune. Glancing over his shoulder, he tossed the smirking kitsune a brief reply, "We'll see."

"We'll see? We'll see?! Is that all you have to say?!"

"Why should I waste more of my time in your presence than necessary?" Seto replied, striding out the door, leaving Otogi fuming in the empty classroom behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Carrying the pile of books needed for himself, Yugi, and Katsuya should have been a simple thing...had he remembered to bring their school bags. Unfortunately for the Alpha wolf, he had forgotten to retrieve all three bags before meeting with their teachers, so he was forced to navigate the halls carrying a stack of books and papers that went higher than his own head! Making matters worse, were all the people that insisted on bumping his shoulders, forcing him to stop and rebalance his precarious load. What he wouldn't give for his mate's calming presence!

"Oh Atem! Here let us help you!" Anzu exclaimed from somewhere behind the precarious stack of books just as Atem's patience was reaching it's limit.

"Yeesh, you think they'd let you take this in two loads," Honda commented, removing enough of the stack that Atem could actually see where he was walking. For just a moment, he saw a flash of immeasurable rage in the Egyptian's crimson eyes, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had come. Still, the hazel-eyed teen was sure to let Atem take the lead.

He'd noticed that throughout the day, many of their classmates had made catcalls and suggestive comments regarding Yugi and Atem's weekend activities. Depending on who was making the comment or what they said, the Egyptian teen would either give them a sinful smile or an incendiary glare. Both reactions had Anzu and Honda confused...wasn't Yugi sick? Anzu had brushed it off as nothing, but Honda knew something was up. He liked Atem, the guy fit in perfectly with their little group and it was obvious that Yugi was the sun and moon to him. But there was something odd about the foreign student...something unnatural. 'I really need to talk to Yugi.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
